Pavões Albinos
by Taty Malfoy
Summary: Como foi antes? Diferentes personalidades no mesmo sangue. E quando esse sangue é misturado a outro igualmente puro? Como eram as uniões? Qual a realidade por trás de um casamento tão bem sucedido? Como Narcisa fora criada? E o que Lucius sentia na verdade pela moça? Pavões Albinos... Muito mais do que simples detalhes.
1. Chapter 1

**_O ano era 1966, a estação, King's Cross — Londres._**

— Isso sim é um orgulho de família. — disse Walburga ao acompanhar a cunhada no embarque das filhas.

Por mais que tivesse tido dois homens, o que é essencial numa família de puros sangues, ela tinha inveja de sua cunhada, Druella.

Druella e Cygnus foram bem sucedidos desde sempre, isso irritava Walburga.

O casal namorou em sua juventude, casaram apaixonados, e seu irmão nem se importou quando ao invés de homens, a esposa lhe dera três, TRÊS meninas.

Ao contrario dela, porque seu tio-avô tinha sido um aborto, eles obrigaram que ela se cassasse com seu primo de segundo grau.

Isso era um costume normal em sua família, mas ela gostava de outro homem, e foi doloroso deixar tudo para trás.

Quando as duas meninas nasceram foi uma festa. Bellatrix era todo o sangue Black, Andromeda era Bellatrix, só que mais doce.

E ninguém imaginava que dois anos depois nasceria Narcissa, segundo Druella, Ciça veio como um presente de Merlin, pois a mesma não pretendia ter mais filhos, devido o fato de ter ingerido uma poção errada.

Narcissa era a coroa daquela família, era muito parecida com Isla Black e seus cabelos de ouro.

Diferente de todos os outros membros da família, dom dado somente às duas.

Walburga tinha ciúme também disso.

Quando Bellatrix fez cinco anos, Cygnus negociava sua união, já bem sucedida, com o mais velho dos Lestrange: Rodolfo.

Dois anos depois, a pedido de sua esposa, Andromeda teve sua união quase certa com Vítor Rosier.

E diferente do previsto, a menina mais nova passou pelos cinco anos sem ter sua vida programada, e seguiu assim.

Atos bem normais para essas famílias, e esse foi outro motivou que encheu de inveja Walburga, suas sobrinhas tiveram casamentos negociados com famílias maravilhosas.

Na verdade a mulher tinha raiva de tudo que os outros tinham, pois queria ter ou fazer igual.

— Walburga, não diga isso. Daqui a uns quatro anos é a sua vez. — disse docemente, Druella.

Era o primeiro ano de Narcissa em Hogwarts, ela esperou muito esse momento, ficar em casa o ano inteiro sozinha era muito difícil.

Embarcar no trem foi o complicado, Andromeda saiu com sua melhor amiga para um vagão qualquer e deixou a mais nova de lado. A irmã estava na idade de fofocar, e ter namoradinhos.

Bellatrix era a mais velha e já estava no quinto ano.

— Senta comigo Ciça. — disse Bela puxando o braço da irmã mais nova.

Entraram num vagão que estava relativamente cheio, Narcissa começou a sentir falta de ar, mas não era pela lotação, e sim porque Lucius Malfoy estava ali.

Claro que eles se viam em determinados eventos bruxos, ele mal olhava para ela, e só fazia um cumprimento quando seu pai estava presente.

Ela não podia culpá-lo.

Lucius não era do tipo que ficava amaciando os outros, mas ele era... Lucius.

A família Malfoy era tudo que Narcissa poderia sonhar, ela que sempre fora mimada e exigente estaria no lugar certo ao lado deles, e além de tudo, o Malfoy era lindo.

— Ei Black, esta muda? — um garoto perguntou sacudindo seu braço.

Só então ela percebeu que estava de pé no vagão, no meio de todos.

Ela olhou para o menino que a tinha tocado.

— Não me oponho se quiser ficar ai, mas se o trem balançar e você cair, não poderei fazer nada. Ou então, se cair no meu colo, posso te abraçar. — disse dando um sorriso maroto.

Narcisa ficou vermelha e deu um passo atrás, quando varias gargalhadas eram ouvidas no vagão.

— Bartô, deixa minha irmãzinha em paz, seu idiota. Ela ainda é muito nova para saber de abraços e colos. — Bela disse dando uma risada estranha.

— A é. Uma pena... — ele, que Narcissa descobriu se chamar Bartô.

E que ela agora o estava reconhecendo como Bartolomeu Crouch Junior.

A loira mais do que depressa se sentou na janela, ao lado de seu cunhado. Na verdade sua intenção era estar ao lado de Bela, mas Rodolfo era burro o bastante para sentar no meio das irmãs.

Como se a viagem não pudesse ser mais tensa, Lucius ocupou o lugar a sua frente. Ela olhava a paisagem, totalmente dispersa a conversa e risadas que sucedia no recinto.

Mas a única vez que ousou olhar para frente, um par de olhos cinza a encarava, o que a fez desviar rapidamente.

Lucius era o filho perfeito.

Bom comportamento, boas notas, bonito. Tudo que um pai poderia sonhar. E como recompensa, o pai deixaria para ele todo o império da família.

Claro que Lucius aceitaria tudo de bom grado, mas não entendia o porquê não tomar suas próprias decisões.

Céus, ele mal sabia falar direito e seu pai já mostrava as opções para uma esposa.

O mais importante era o sangue, o sangue puro.

Mas ele queria poder decidir por isso, ele nunca se casaria com alguém com ancestralidade duvidosa, só queria poder escolher.

Narcissa Rosier Black. Não que ela fosse impropria, era ate própria demais para alguém de uma família como a dele. Mas ele sabia como a caçula dos Black era criada, cheia de vontades e desejos.

E ela também era a primeira opção que seu pai lhe mostrou.

Abraxas dissera:

— Você vai escolher Lucius, tem essas alternativas.

Mas esse era o problema. Ele não queria as alternativas que seu pai impunha, queria decidir sua vida.

Ele tinha só doze anos, sabia uma infinidade de feitiços e mais da metade eram proibidos.

Conhecia milhões de magica obscura, mas só de pensar em casar o dava nojo. Decidiu que talvez essa opinião mudasse com o tempo.

— E para onde pensa em ir? — uma mulher que Narcissa julgou horrível, perguntou.

— Ir? — a loira perguntou, ao constatar que a pergunta era para ela.

— Qual casa né?

Bellatrix arfou.

— Aleto, esta de palhaçada ou o que? É uma injuria fazer uma pergunta dessa para um Black!

— Sabe muito bem que o chapéu vai enviá-la para onde merecer.

— Ciça é uma Rosier e Black, sabe quantos membros das duas famílias já passaram por outra casa que não fosse Sonserina?

Um silêncio se instalou no vagão.

— Ao contrario de sua família duvidosa... Nenhum, nenhum ancestral da minha família pisou em qualquer outra casa de Hogwarts. Ainda tem duvidas, de para onde Ciça vai?

A menina negou com a cabeça.

— De qualquer forma, tem ate casas decentes, Corvinal por exemplo. — um carinha disse.

— Eles ate são inteligentes. — disse Rabastan, esse ela conhecia bem, brincavam ás vezes.

— Alguns sangues-puros vão para Grifinoria.

— Ah sim, Arthur Weasley, Frank Longbottom... — Bellatrix disse com ironia.

Todos riram.

— Agora se você não tiver sangue-puro, não esta na Grifinória, não é inteligente... Fique na Lufa-Lufa. — nesse momento todos gargalhavam.

— A casa que aceita todos. — outro zuou.

— A escoria de Hogwarts.

E Narcissa sentiu um receio. Ficaria longe da Lufa-Lufa.

Ao chegar o trem, Narcissa teve que separar de sua irmã e seguir com os alunos do primeiro ano.

Quando entrou no salão principal, deu boas vindas a ser novo lar.

A chamada para o chapéu seletor se seguiu.

— Black, Narcissa.

E a loira andou graciosamente ate o banquinho, o chapéu deu um gemido ao tocar sua cabeça.

"Mais um Black, aonde mais poderia te colocar, se não na Sonserina?".

A menina deu um sorriso como se já esperasse isso, e saiu ajeitando o cabelo ate a mesa de sua casa.

— Bulstrode, Eloá.

"Sonserina".

...

— Goyle, Ronan.

"Sonserina".

...

— Scamander, Tom.

"Corvinal".

E esse ultimo, Narcissa achou muito bonitinho. Já tinha o visto e conhecia sua família.

— Goyle, eu disse para você não fica nervoso, com certeza estaria na Sonserina. — disse um garoto estranho sentado ao lado de Bartô.

— É um idiota mesmo.

— Crabbe, ano passado você ficou igual a ele. — Lucius Malfoy disse.

John Crabbe era um que Narcissa conhecia também. Ate mesmo a tal Eloá Bulstrode ela tinha ate conversado no aniversario do ano passado de Walden Mcnair.

— Luc, sem contar que ele morreu de medo quando o trem parou. Ah primeiro ano, lembro como se fosse hoje. — um outro disse rindo.

— Avery, vocês são crianças perto de nós, vê se pode Rodolfo, se achando por estar no segundo ano. — Bellatrix disse.

— São tudo crianças. — disse Rabastan.

— Falou o conselheiro, você esta no terceiro ano moleque. — Rodolfo disse para o irmão.

E foi o que bastou para seguir numa discursão saudável sobre quem era mais maduro, por fim, o assunto chegou a quem tinha mais ouro, quem era mais bonito, já tinha namorada.

Nesse ultimo Rodolfo ganhou por namorar Bela.

A caçula dos Black estava preparada para enfrentar os sete anos que seguiria em Hogwarts. Tinha gostado de todos de sua casa, já entrou num grupinho bem influente, era uma Black, afinal.

...

Em seu terceiro ano, aconteceram coisas diferentes. Diferentes do fato de ser a melhor aluna da turma e a mais bonita.

— Esta ocupado. — Molly Prewett disse.

Ruiva ridícula e simpatizante dos trouxas. Foi o pensamento de Narcissa.

Ela odiava Molly e seu namorado Arthur, eles estavam no ultimo ano, graças a Merlin. Quem odiava esse fato era Bellatrix que também cursava seu ultimo ano.

— Eu não me sentaria com você de qualquer forma. — a loira disse virando-se.

Andou mais uns vagões e entrou, Lucius estava dentro. Ela se sentou.

— Não permiti que sentasse. — o rapaz disse.

— Ah, por favor, Malfoy, pare de drama.

— Não é drama, é respeito.

— Tenha dó, ou você comprou esse vagão também?

— Engraçadinha Black, muito engraçadinha.

Narcissa sentou-se ali. Não tinha muito que conversar com Lucius, ele era amigo de Bela e não dela, apesar de estarem sempre no mesmo grupo.

— Cadê sua amiguinha bajuladora? — ele perguntou, se referendo a menina que vivia com a loira.

— Elóa não é puxa saco, esse cargo é para Ronan, John e Walden.

O loiro sorriu abertamente.

— Não vou negar. Sabe Narcissa, pessoas como nós temos que prosperar sobre os mais fracos, esta no nosso sangue reinar.

— Sei muito bem disso Lucius.

— Então, por que...

— Ciça? — entraram no vagão abrindo a porta com rapidez.

— Tom? — ela perguntou sem entender, olhando o garoto lindo a porta.

— Te procurei por todo trem. — ele disse sorrindo.

— Para?

— Vem sentar comigo, preciso conversar algo contigo.

Ela ia se levantar, mas lembrou de algo.

— Ah, mas não gosto daqueles seus amigos da Corvinal. — disse cruzando os braços.

Lucius sorriu, ela parecia uma criança birrenta assim.

— Eu sei que você não gosta e... O vagão é só nosso. — Tom Scamander disse.

— Lucius, realmente queria saber como seu discurso, com certeza perfeito, terminaria. Ate logo.

Ele deu um aceno com a cabeça e Narcissa seguiu com Tom.

Claro que ela já sabia o que viria, tinha ouvido coisas do tipo desde seu primeiro ano. "Você é linda". "Estou apaixonado". "Quer namorar comigo?".

A loira piscou. Por essa ela não esperava. Os garotos abriam seus corações para ela, mas não chegava ao ponto de pedi-la em namoro. Mas Tom estava aqui, segurando sua mão e pedindo para ser seu namorado.

— Tom, eu não sei. Não sei...

— Por favor. Serei um ótimo namorado, já faço tudo o que você me manda, me dê essa chance Narcissa.

— Ok, eu aceito.

Ele sorriu e colocou um bombom no formato de rosa em sua mão. Antes de beijá-la.

Ela não era apaixonada por ele, mas não era por ninguém, então que empecilho teria? Tom era um dos meninos mais lindos de Hogwarts, e isso bastava.

Mas o bombom ela jogaria fora escondido. Não ficava comendo qualquer doce por ai.

Narcisa permaneceu sendo uma aluna dedicada e inteligente, sua melhor amiga Eloá a acompanhava nesse ano também.

O namoro com Tom era ate interessante, ele mandava bilhete durante a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Porque as únicas matérias que Sonserina tinha com a Corvinal era essa e Quadribol, e nessa ultima matéria... Pode se esquecer dos rapazes.

Com ele, Narcissa deu seu primeiro beijo, foi estranho. Ele tinha a sua idade e não parecia saber direito o que fazer.

Mas eles dividiam varias coisas, e os beijos não eram tão importantes em seu namoro.

Outro assunto pouco comentado era sobre trouxas, Ciça sempre deixou claro que como todos de sua família abominam a mistura.

Ela bem sabia que ele tinha outros pontos de vista, mas para não irritá-la, evitava falar.

— Então quer dizer que no fim do ano, teremos um Black a menos em Hogwarts. — disse Aleto.

— Como você me irrita, vou me formar. E dai? — Bellatrix disse.

— Verdade, não tem nada de mal em se formar. Agora Bela se casa e tem filhos para eu babar todos. — disse Narcissa com cara de sonhadora.

— Bela com filhos? É serio Ciça que você consegue imaginar essa cena? — Andromeda perguntou rindo.

— Bellatrix gravida. Rodolfo balançando um bebe com cólica de madrugada... Pago muito para ver essa cena. — disse Lucius rindo acompanhado de Rabastan.

— Não quero ter filhos e não terei. Rodolfo já sabe, não é minha caveirinha? — ela disse apertando a bochecha do noivo.

O casal tinha noivado durante as férias. Bruxos se formavam e não tinham porque enrolar para casar. Principalmente nos casos como de Bellatrix e Rodolfo, que tem seu casamento proposto desde quando eram crianças.

A festa de noivado foi luxuosa e para poucos convidados.


	2. Chapter 2

Foi logo após essa mesma festa que Lucius previu uma briga feia com Abraxas, seu pai sempre o enche com assunto de casamento, e ao ver uniões vingando, como dos Black com Lestrange, o ancião Malfoy insistiu com o filho.

Lucius já estava indo para o quarto ano, e deveria pensar nisso.

A sorte do rapaz foi que no outro dia, chegava à mansão a insígnia de monitor. Seu pai ficou tão feliz que deu esse ano de credito ao filho, mas nas férias de natal Lucius teria de decidir sua esposa. Era uma ordem.

— E mesmo Bela se formando não é problema nenhum, Sirius virá para Hogwarts ano que vem, é um Black e com certeza estará na Sonserina. — Narcissa disse.

— Isso é verdade. E como se sente sendo a queridinha do papai Narcissa?

— Como assim? — perguntou secamente. A loira detestava Aleto.

— Uai, das três é a única que não tem seu destino traçado, vai poder escolher quem bem quiser.

Bellatrix revirou os olhos. Logo olhando maliciosamente para a irmã mais nova.

— Isso não tem nada a ver, Narcissa terá seu casamento arranjado no momento certo, enquanto isso pode bem se divertir... Como é mesmo o nome do seu namoradinho Ciça?

— Tom. Tom Scamander. — a loira disse com uma calma maldosa.

Todos sabiam que Aleto Carrow nutria uma paixão pelo belo rapaz da Corvinal.

A mulher ficou vermelha e saiu batendo o pé da mesa. O primeiro a gargalhar foi Rabastan.

— Como você é mau, cunhadinha.

— Poxa Ciça assim você me mata... Namorando o Tom? E eu todo iludido por você.

— Ai Bartô, nem se iluda.

— Ciça é uma rainha, ou quase. E tem que casar com alguém a altura. — disse Bellatrix com orgulho.

Todos prestavam atenção na mais velha.

— Claro que o Tom é uma gracinha, mas não se enquadra ao nível de Narcisa.

— Olhe esse rostinho, todas as meninas em Hogwarts morrem de inveja da minha irmãzinha. — disse Andromeda dando um beijo na irmã.

— Ta, já entendemos. Chega. — a loira disse. Nem um pouco envergonhada meio a tantos elogios. Estava acostumada.

Os meses foram passando e se aproximou do natal, famílias com sangue puro tendiam a ir para casa nessa época.

— Pai preciso falar sério com você.

— O que foi Lucius.

— Entenda. Estou no quarto ano, não sinto vontade de ter uma namorada fixa e senhor quer que eu escolha minha esposa.

— É o certo.

— Não, não é. Posso me preciptar e vou viver infeliz para o resto da vida.

— Esta tentando me enrolar filho, as mais velhas dos Black tem os casamentos arranjados desde os quatro anos.

— Pai, elas são elas. Eu sou eu. Deixa eu me dedicar aos estudos, daqui a alguns anos penso nisso.

— Daqui a quanto tempo são esses "alguns anos"?

— Daqui a uns dois anos. Vou estar no sexto ano. Escolho minha noiva, e me caso assim que formar.

O ancião Malfoy suspirou. Estava exigindo muito do seu filho e fora do tempo.

— Tudo bem Lucius, mas será no seu sexto ano.

— Obrigado pai.

E o natal naquela família, foi tranquilo. Mesmo sem a presença tão importante da senhora da casa. Ela tinha morrido a pouco mais de um ano, varíola de dragão.

— COMO ASSIM NAMORANDO? — Cygnus perguntou alterado.

— Ciça ta namorando, ta namorando...

— CALA A BOCA SEU PIRRALHO! — a loira disse dando um puxão no cabelo do primo.

— Pai, não de ideia para Sirius.

— Mas sua tia Walburga também disse.

— Ai papai desconjura! É um namorico, nada que vá atrapalhar a vida de Ciça, o menino tem sangue puro, é bonito e inteligente. — Bela partiu ao meu favor.

— Ele não veio se quer pedi-la em namoro... Ou melhor, prefiro que não venha. Não quero você namorando serio ouviu bem mocinha?

— Eu sei papai.

E ela sabia. O pai não tinha planejado seu casamento quando criança, mas sempre deixou claro que seria um grande acontecimento.

Grandes acontecimentos não ocorriam apenas porque o noivo era bonito, no caso se fosse Tom.

Beleza por beleza, a loira já se garantia.

Mas ela sabia que Tom teria interesses fortes nela... E isso não podia acontecer.

Andromeda queria sumir, às vezes. O motivo para tanto desespero tinha nome e sobrenome. Vítor Rosier.

Seu futuro marido que vivia nos Estados Unidos.

Não era um problema simples. Além de não ter direito a escolha do próprio companheiro, ele ainda tinha quer ser mais de dez anos mais velho?

Rodolfo era da idade de Bela!

E ela não invejava sua irmã mais nova. Não mesmo.

Narcisa só se safou de ter a vida definida quando criança. Mas Andy sabia que a irmã não ia ter voz ativa. Seu pai escolheria o que fosse mais adequado, e a irmãzinha teria de acatar.

No fim. Foi assim com todas.

A única quer parecia satisfeita era Bela. Conviveu a vida inteira com Rodolfo, namoram desde quando a palavra "beijar" deixou de ser sinônimo de vergonha.

Andromeda ate duvidava se sua irmã era virgem mesmo.

Pelo temperamento, apostava que não.

Pela tradição, apostava que sim.

O jeito seria esperar o casamento acontecer e depois interrogar a mais velha.

O natal foi composto por bebedeiras, festas e presentes. Após o ano novo, os alunos voltaram as suas rotinas.

— Tom, preciso falar com você.

— Pode falar Narcisa.

— Acho melhor terminarmos. Estamos nos envolvendo e não quero te iludir.

— Eu não entendo... Pensei que você gostasse de mim.

— É exatamente por isso.

— Continuo não entendendo.

— Para um aluno da Corvinal você é bem devagar. Não posso começar a gostar mesmo de você, para depois ter uma surpresa que terei de me casar com outro.

— Ah isso...

E o rapaz acatou.

A intenção dela foi a melhor. Era tudo verdade. Se ela continuasse a sair com Tom, isso geraria sentimentos nela, ele era fácil de gostar.

E não queria ser uma péssima esposa, tratando o marido mal por gostar de outro homem.

No fim do ano letivo, a família Black compareceu a formatura de Bellatrix.

E um mês depois, a comunidade bruxa estava um caos, com um casamento tão importante.

Quinta feira. 23h45min.

— Bela, eu adorei o presente. — Rodolfo disse sem rodeios.

Estavam sentados no enorme sofá da sala dos Black. No outro dia, uma sexta-feira treze, aconteceria à união do casal.

— Ah minha caveirinha, que bom que gostou! Nem preciso dizer o que acho do meu... — a morena suspirou.

Tinha trocado presentes nesse dia.

Bellatrix dará uma pena de sangue, sabia que as originais eram dificílimas de encontrar, e Rodolfo apreciou bastante o presente. Em troca, Bela ganhou uma linda adaga de prata, amor à primeira vista.

— Tenho outro presente para você.

— Outro Rodolfo?

O rapaz lhe deu um sorriso malicioso.

— Você merece Bela, amanha vai me dar o presente que quero há anos e sabe disso. — a moça ficou vermelha.

Tanto tempo Rodolfo lhe propôs que fizessem amor, alegou que se casariam e devido a isso, não tinha problema nenhum. Mas Bellatrix foi firme à decisão de manter os costumes bruxos na linha.

Por mais que sentisse desejo e vontade de experimentar o sexo, não cedeu a tentação.

Mas amanha seu dia chegaria, estaria casada e tudo passaria a ser permitido.

— Quero que conheça alguém, um amigo que esta trabalhando há um tempo em prol da melhor causa.

— Causa?

— Acabar com os sangues ruins e mestiços.

Bela deu um sorriso.

— Eu saberia se alguém estivesse trabalhando tão afinco nessa causa.

— Seu pai o conhece, no "nosso" meio, ele já esta bem famoso.

— Qual o nome desse homem tão nobre?

— Tom Marvolo, mas nunca o diga. Ele só atende por Lorde Voldemort.

— Gostei.

E quando a meia noite se aproximou, o casal aparatava frente a um casarão sinistro.

— Senhor. — disse Rodolfo fazendo uma reverencia ao homem que sentava a cadeira, no lado escuro da casa.

— Rodolfo. — a voz grossa e seca respondeu.

— Como o tinha comunicado, vim acompanhado de minha noiva, quase esposa.

— Bellatrix Black. — o homem respondeu.

A moça deu um passo à frente, na intenção de se apresentar. O homem ainda insistia em se manter sentado a escuridão.

O barulho de gemidos e gritos foi escutado. E algumas pessoas entraram no recinto.

— Como mandado meu lorde. — um homem entrou carregando outro que estava preso com correntes.

Bela conhecia os dois. O que falou era Avery, pai de Avery que estudava na turma de Lucius. O que estava preso em correntes trabalhava no ministério, terceiro nível.

— Esse é Peter Salvator, ele é nascido trouxa e esta trabalhando na Central de Obliviação. Ele "se" acha apto para exercer tamanha função. Tcs, tcs.

A voz de Voldemort era fria e transmitia todo seu nojo pela situação. Bellatrix emitiu um som que lembrava escarro e o movimento foi repetido por Avery e Rodolfo.

— Não tenho medo de você, nem de nenhum de vocês. Vou denunciá-los! — o homem gritou.

O dono da casa levantou dando passos lentos ate o homem ao chão. Vindo com calma para luz.

— É claro. — disse num tom de divertimento, antes de erguer a varinha e a voz. — AVADA KEDAVRA!

O flash de luz verde explodiu na sala e Bellatrix olhou para o homem que já admirava.

Ele era mais velho, os cabelos negros, pele branca. Os olhos... E algo queimou em seu peito.

O presente de Rodolfo era apresenta-la ao lorde Voldemort, sabia que sua noiva era contra o sangue imundo.

Sabia que Bela era violenta, mas no interior da moça tudo estava invertido. Ela se casaria amanha com Rodolfo. Mas o homem que foi capaz de balança-la apenas com a varinha, estava a sua frente.

— Assustei sua noiva, Rodolfo?

— Com certeza não, senhor.

— E você minha querida, esta a fim de entrar nesse grupo por uma causa tão nobre? — perguntou erguendo a mão para ela.

Bellatrix sentiu o fogo incendiá-la. Dobrou os joelhos e beijou-lhe a mão.

— É claro meu lorde.

**CASAMENTO.**

Luxo, festa, glamour. Casamento de um Black tinha tudo isso e mais um pouco.

Bellatrix escolhera um vestido longo cinza, bruxos não se apegavam a cores, na verdade o branco num casamento de sangues puros era quase um disparate, já que trouxas aderiram essa cor para a ocasião.

Geralmente as mulheres escolhiam um vestido que combinasse com seu futuro marido.

Pelo menos o habito de manter escondido o modelo da roupa permanecia.

Bellatrix sabia que o vestido era lindo, e tinha semelhança tremenda com Rodolfo. Mas ela queria vestir um negro, e colocar fogo nesse.

Ela queria de quebra trocar de marido.

Teve uma noite turbulenta. Sonhos com morte, sonhos eróticos e em todos eles estava Lorde Voldemort.

Ela não podia ter conhecido na véspera de casamento. Tudo tinha ido por agua a baixo, sua sintonia de anos com Rodolfo, aguardando essa data... Tudo perdido.

— Como consegue ficar mais linda que a noiva? — Bela perguntou quando Narcissa entrou no quarto que ela estava.

A caçula usava um vestido justo e na cor vinho, que destacava seus cabelos.

— Impossível minha irmã. Hoje deixou você ser a mais linda! — disse num tom de brincadeira.

— Ai Ciça... — Bela murmurou abraçando a irmã.

No mesmo momento Andromeda entrava no quarto e abraçou as duas.

— O que foi hein? Isso é tudo saudade das suas irmãzinhas? — perguntou.

— Não sei o que eu quero da minha vida. — a morena admitiu.

— Como assim Bela? Seu casamento vai começar daqui a vinte minutos e me fala isso? — a loira disse.

Bellatrix suspirou.

— Estou preocupada, não sei se quero mesmo me casar com Rodolfo.

— Vocês são tão bem juntos, Bela, sabe que não pode reverter isso. — a mais nova disse.

Sabia que Rodolfo gostava de sua irmã, o amor não era necessário de primeira, isso chegaria com os dias de casada, pelo menos foi o que ela aprendeu.

— Quer que chame mamãe? Ela pode tentar conversar com papai... — Andromeda disse.

— Andromeda não seja louca! Bela namora desde sempre Rodolfo, estão planejados para casar, papai simplesmente enfartaria.

— Ciça tem razão, isso deve ser nervosismo. Vamos. Temos um casamento pela frente.

Bellatrix agradeceu a ausência de Voldemort na cerimonia, preocupava que se ele aparecesse, desistisse do casamento.

Mas ele apareceu na festa que ocorreu no salão dos Black.

— É disso que estou falando Lucius.

— Papai, combinamos não falar sobre isso por enquanto.

— Não estou mandando você se casar agora, estou apenas fazendo observação de como deve ser feito.

— Abraxas Malfoy, meu grande amigo.

— Ah Cygnus, quanto orgulho, meus parabéns.

— Sempre soube que Bellatrix iria nos orgulhar.

— E como, fico muito feliz por você meu amigo.

— Daqui a alguns anos é você Malfoy.

— Sim, sim. Mal vejo a hora de ter um neto.

Lucius revirou os olhos. Ele tentava retardar a conversa de casamento e o pai já queria um neto.

— Papai, mamãe esta te procurando. — Narcissa se aproximou com calma do pai.

Sabia o quanto Cygnus odiava ser interrompido, mas a mãe estava quase explodindo.

— Vou ver o que Druella quer, Ciça faça companhia aos Malfoy.

A loira deu um sorriso, mas Lucius sabia que era falso.

— Você ajudou na festa querida? — Abraxas perguntou.

— Na verdade fiquei responsável por boa parte da decoração, o senso de Bela não é dos melhores. — ela disse com sinceridade.

— Tem muito bom gosto.

— Obrigado senhor Malfoy.

— E você, já pensa em casar?

— PAI! — Lucius advertiu.

— O que?

— Narcisa tem treze anos.

— Ah sim, mas se bem conheço Cygnus, você já deve estar com o casamento marcado.

— Meu pai é tão previsível, só que não. Mesmo já pensando em casamento, não tenho pretendente em mente.

O sorriso de Abraxas Malfoy foi claro, Lucius queria sumir na melhor das hipóteses.

— Que coincidência, Lucius também não tem uma escolhida.

— Ah sim senhor, coincidência.

— Mas não creio em coincidências.

Abraxas Malfoy disse quando Cygnus se aproximou e Narcisa se despediu.

Homem meio doido, foi o pensamento dela a respeito de Abraxas.

Na verdade ela sabia que Lucius era muito legal e tinha vários amigos. Era isso que Andromeda e Bellatrix falavam. As duas andavam no mesmo grupo que ele. Não que Ciça ficasse de fora.

Ela sempre estava com eles, mas nunca tinha criado uma amizade com todos, ou com Lucius.

Era bem intima de Rabastan, pois além de tudo, era seu cunhado.

E ria das piadas de Bartô, mas o ignorava na maioria das vezes. Ele tinha um tipo de queda mortal pela loira, e isso enchia a paciência ate dos colegas deles.

O casamento foi um sucesso. No dia primeiro de setembro Narcisa, Andromeda e agora Sirius Black, viajavam no expresso de Hogwarts.

Sirius foi um dos primeiros a ser chamado para sentar no banquinho.

— Grifinoria!

Narcisa sentiu seu corpoamolecer.

Colocou a cabeça entre os braços e fechou os olhos.

— Esta passando bem? — um primeirista perguntou.

— Estou... Acho que não. — a loira disse.

— Vou te levar a enfermaria, com certeza tem uma aqui.

— Você não pode sair da mesa, tem que ficar ate o final. — ela murmurou, sua língua parecia estar enrolada.

— Mas você esta passando mal! Ei, você. Malfoy? — o menino perguntou ao loiro com insígnia de monitor.

— É do primeiro ano certo? Daqui a pouco levo todos ao dormitori...

— Não é isso. Acho que ela esta passando mal. — o garoto apontou para Narcisa que mantinha a cabeça baixa entre os braços.

— Ei Ciça, esta tudo bem? — Lucius perguntou levantando a cabeça dela.

— Esta. — disse, mas era visível que não estava vem.

— Vem aqui Black.

O loiro disse levantando-a e passando um braço nas costas dela, saindo para o corredor em meio a tanto falatório dos alunos retornando a aula.

— Você, qual seu nome? — Lucius perguntou ao menino que seguia os dois.

— Snape, Severo Snape.

— Snape, não dê alarde, nem comente com ninguém. Volte para mesa que vou deixa-la na enfermaria.

— Tudo bem.

O menino voltou para mesa e Lucius seguiu com Narcisa no corredor.

— O que você tem Narcisa?

— Não sei, meu corpo parece uma gelatina. Deve ter sido o desgosto.

— Claro... Um Black na Grifinoria.

Ela sentiu raiva e o empurrou, no mesmo momento tudo girava. Foi aparada pela parede nas suas costas, e logo sentiu que Lucius a abraçava de novo.

— Deixa de bobeira, não esta conseguindo ficar de pé.

Ela apenas gemeu, essa vertigem não passava.

— Pelo menos ele não foi para Lufa-Lufa. — Lucius tentou ser solidário.

Mas se arrependeu ao vê-la escorrer pelos seus braços. Narcisa tinha desmaiado.

Sem esforço pegou a menina no colo, baixinha, magra, nada muito difícil. Lucius sentiu algo formigar em sua barriga ao abaixar o rosto e sentir o perfume que vinha de seu pescoço, era forte e gostoso.

O corredor estava um breu vazio, Lucius olhou para os lados e fez algo impensável.

Encostou sua boca na dela. Fez isso uma e duas vezes.

Na terceira passou a língua também, gemeu a perceber que precisava de uma mulher. Hormônios da adolescência explodiam dentro dele.

Mas essa mulher não poderia e nunca seria Narcisa.

E ninguém além do próprio Lucius, saberia desse acontecido.

Pressão baixa.

Narcisa ficou nervosa, sua pressão abaixou e pronto, isso bastou para sucumbir. E tudo isso pelo choque em ver um membro de sua família entrando em uma casa que não fosse Sonserina.

Era como se um descendente do próprio Salazar tivesse entrado em outra casa de Hogwarts. Era como se um trouxa entrasse na Sonserina.

Assustador, impossível. Ou não.


	3. Chapter 3

— Ei menino. Tudo ok?

— Tudo e você esta melhor?

— Sim, obrigado. E obrigado por não ter espalhado que passei mal.

— Não teria porque eu sair contando. Black né? Narcisa?

— Isso. E você é... ?

— Severo Snape.

— Hmm, obrigado Severo.

Era o primeiro ano de Severo Snape.

Tinha entrado na melhor casa de Hogwarts e em seu primeiro dia de aula viu uma pessoa passar mal. Claro que ele era inteligente o bastante para juntar os fatos e perceber que ela tinha passado mal devido ao primo.

Snape detestou que Lilian ficasse em outra casa, mesmo sabendo que seria impossível ela ir para Sonserina.

Ele odiou no primeiro momento Tiago Potter e Sirius Black, que era o primo da menina que ele tinha ajudado.

Através desse ato Snape tinha ganhado pontos com o monitor de sua casa e famoso no meio escolar.

Ele tinha arrumado também um bom grupo de colegas, pessoas mais velhas, mais inteligentes, dentre eles: Avery, Andromeda e Narcisa Black, Lucius Malfoy, Bartô Crouch, Rabastan Lestrange, Eloá Bulstrode, Ronan Goyle, John Crabbe, Walden Macnair.

Esse ultimo, era melhor amigo de Lucius.

— Esta ferrado Luc!

— Grande amigo Walden, uma cobra seria menos perigosa.

— Você devia estar agradecendo que seu pai vai te pressionar para arrumar uma esposa com sangue puro.

— Mas independente disso eu nunca me casaria com alguém sangue ruim.

— Ate que tem umas mestiças que são comestíveis.

— Porra Macnair, ate elas você esta pegando?

O rapaz moreno sorriu para o outro.

— Elas são as mais fáceis. Por falar nisso, como sou um ótimo amigo, arrumei um encontro para eu e você hoje à noite.

— Eu com você? — Lucius brincou, fazendo o amigo gargalhar.

— Esta tão na seca assim Luc? Aceitando ate macho?

— Desconjura! Meu negocio é mulher e bem gostosa. Você sabe disso.

— Sei...

Os dois estavam num banco no corredor central, cada garota que passava dava risinhos para eles, e bom... Eles não perdiam a oportunidade.

— Olha. Já pegamos quase um terço das garotas aqui em Hogwarts.

— Acho que não chegamos a pegar isso tudo.

— Fala seus víboras. — um garoto se aproximou.

— Sim, se incluir o Rookwood eu e você, com certeza pegamos um terço.

— O que? — Rookwood perguntou.

— Ah Augustus, Walden esta especulando que nós três devemos ter pegado um terço das meninas aqui em Hogwarts.

— Por ai... — concordou.

Augustus Rookwood sentou no banquinho com os outros dois.

— Minha meta agora é outra... — começou a dizer.

— A é, e qual é essa sua meta?

— Dar uns agarros na Black.

— De novo? Você não já pegou Andromeda? — Walden perguntou.

— Já. Não a Andy, a Ciça.

— O QUE? — os dois perguntaram.

— Pegar Narcisa Black. Viu como ela esta? Gostosa demais.

— Acho que você não tem chance. — disse Lucius.

— Definidamente não. — Walden completou.

— Ciça gosta de homem bonito, e graças a Merlin eu tenho essa graça. Ela namorava aquele Tom Scamander. Não vai ser difícil.

— Ela não deve querer te namorar.

— E quem esta falando em namoro? — Rookwood disse sorrindo.

— Esta louco ou o que? Vai levar a menina para cama e dispensar? Narcisa Black? — Walden disse assustado.

— Não, levar ela para cama é sonhar demais. Vou só dar uns beijinhos, como fiz com Andy.

— Pago para ver.

— Quer apostar quanto?

— Cinquenta galeões. — disse Walden.

— Eu pago cem galeões para cada um se os dois ficarem com a Narcisa. — Lucius disse.

— OS DOIS?

— Conquista é conquista.

— Eu pago quinhentos galeões para os dois se depois que eu ficar com ela, vocês dois fiquem também. — disse Rookwood.

— Então Augustus você fica, depois eu e depois Lucius? Ai você vai pagar quinhentos galeões para cada um de nós?

— Isso.

— Não ligo para o dinheiro, mas aceito a aposta.

— To dentro. — disse Macnair.

— Então esta apostado. — Rookwood disse saindo.

— Não acho que eu vá conseguir dar uns beijos em Narcisa. — Macnair disse.

— Walden, Walden meu amigo, você não faz ideia do que eu fiz no primeiro dia de aula...

— Mas é obvio que você vai contar.

— É obvio. Narcisa passou mal, e eu a levei para enfermaria. Ela desmaiou, sabe... Indefesa, no meu colo. E eu a beijei.

— Pelo veneno do Basilisco. Você o que?

— Beijei mesmo.

— Por que não disse para Augustus que passou na frente dele?

— Porque se você não prestou atenção, ela estava DESMAIADA. E isso não pode vazar.

— Sortudo demais Malfoy, para o inferno!

E Lucius sorriu pomposo.

O grupo mais unido da época, não era simplesmente unido por nada.

Seus pais foram unidos, seus avos e antecessores. Todos com o mesmo plano, todos acreditando na mesma coisa, e defendendo a causa.

Bruxos bons, são os com sangue puro.

Ninguém aceitava a mistura de raça, acreditavam que por causa do sangue puro, a magia forte ia transcorrendo por família, o que de tudo, não é mentira.

Os homens tendiam a serem semelhantes, cada um com sua beleza ou com a falta dela, por exemplo:

Augusto Rookwood era alto, pele branca com algumas pintas, cabelo castanho meio oleoso e olhos também castanhos.

Lucius Malfoy era diferente de todos, mas seguia o padrão de sua família. Alto, cabelo loiro bem claro, olhos acinzentados.

Walden Macnair era alto e musculoso, cabelos e olhos escuros, insistia num bigode que nem sempre assentava. Bonito apenas.

Rabastan parecia com seu irmão mais velho Rodolfo. Cabelos cuidados castanho escuro, rosto fino e sorriso sarcástico.

Avery parecia seu pai, também chamado de Avery. Era baixo, cabelos mais claros e olhos fundos, como se nunca dormisse bem.

Thor Rowle era um dos que mais chamava atenção junto com Lucius, por ter cabelos loiros também. A diferença é que ele era ainda mais musculoso que o Malfoy.

E Bartô tinha o cabelo claro e bastante sarda.

Já as meninas eram cada uma de um jeito, a começar pelas Black. Bellatrix e Andromeda tinham suas semelhanças. Olhos expressivos, grandes. Cabelos escuros, altas. A diferença estava no tom desse cabelo escuro, o de Bela era ainda mais forte.

Narcisa era o oposto, baixa, magra, cabelos loiros, olhos azuis.

Aleto era alta e cheinha, cabelos e olhos escuros. Eloá era da mesma forma, porem mais baixa e magra.

O mais novo no grupo: Severo Snape, era magrelo, branco. Cabelos pretos e o nariz meio grande.

Os dias foram passando, claro que Narcisa percebia uns comentários aqui e acolá de Rookwood para ela. Mas foi próximo à festa que o professor Horácio daria, que Augustus investiu suas fichas.

— E ai Narcisa, tudo bem? — ele chegou perguntando.

A loira estava sentada na mesa da Sonserina, no horário próximo ao jantar.

— Ótimo.

— Que bom, hein, você não quer me acompanhar na festa do professor Horácio?

Ela deu um sorriso. As pessoas sentadas ao redor estavam quietas. Inclusive Walden e Lucius estavam sentados logo à frente, junto com Thor Rowle.

— Não.

— Não?

— Não.

— Posso saber por quê?

— É claro. Primeiro, eu não quero. Segundo, já vou ao jantar com o Thor.

— Thor? — Augustus olhou para o colega que estava recebendo a noticia naquela agora.

— Não que eu seja melhor que o Thor, mas qualquer pessoa que enxergasse direito perceberia. — disse convencido, não aceitando perder.

— Acho que seu espelho esta quebrado, Rokwood. Além do mais, prefiro os loiros.

— Então deixa para próxima, quem sabe. — ele disse saindo de lá. Sem ouvir a resposta dela.

— Eu te falei que ele iria fazer isso. — Severo Snape disse.

A loira concordou com um aceno.

Severo escudou uma conversa de Augustus sobre dar uns beijos em Narcisa, ele não conseguiu identificar quem era o ouvinte, mas a conversa foi clara. E ele mais do que depressa, avisou a loira.

— Então Ciça, vai com Thor mesmo? — Andromeda perguntou sorrindo.

— Vou.

O loiro grandalhão deu sorriso ainda melhor.

— Tenho que escrever para minha mãe, preciso de uma roupa mais bonita, certo? — disse sem jeito, sob o olhar fixo da loira.

— Faz isso, peça a roupa mais bonita que tiver.

E Thor Rowle saiu rapidamente para a masmorra.

— Sabe Narcisa, você não precisava ter escolhido o Thor, bastava apenas dar um fora no Rookwood. — Eloá disse.

— Eu sei, mas quis assim.

— E sobre preferir os loiros? — Macnair perguntou, enquanto dava um chute em Lucius por baixo da mesa.

— É verdade. — Narcisa respondeu, tomando o ultimo gole do suco de abobora.

— É, mas ainda tinha Lucius como opção, ele é bem loiro. — Walden completou sorrindo.

Narcisa se levantou e deu um falso sorriso.

— Ainda tem o baile do dia das bruxas. — respondeu saindo da mesa.

A resposta fez com que Walden Macnair arregalasse os olhos, e Lucius desse um sorriso grande.

— Você viu Lucius, viu? — Walden disse quando os dois iam para masmorra.

— Vi.

— Só faltou ela sentar-se à mesa, abrir as pernas e dizer "vem Lucius"!

— Sem exageros!

— Ok. Mas foi quase isso, ela te deu uma cantada!

— Não deu, ela só deixou um aviso que no baile do dia das bruxas ainda estava disponível.

— Ela gosta de loiros, do nosso grupo praticamente só tem você e o Thor.

— Sei que ela gosta de loiro.

— Então?

— Então o que?

— Vai convidá-la para o baile?

— Calma Walden, ela foi muito seca com Rookwood, deve estar sacando algo.

— Não esta.

Lucius deu ombros.

E antes dormir sorriu lembrando-se do seu amigo levando um baita fora em pleno jantar, logo o conquistador Augustus Rookwood. Essa ficaria para historia.

Ate que ir ao jantar do Slughorn acompanhada de Thor não foi tão ruim, era o pensamento de Narcisa.

O rapaz basicamente só tinha tamanho, parecia conversar fluentemente com seus amigos, mas bastava à loira dizer um "A" que ele se embolava nas palavras.

Passou a maior parte do jantar ao lado do professor, recebendo todos os elogios.

— Mas a beleza dos Black ficou toda com você Narcisa.

— Ah professor, como é delicado.

— Ai d quem não concordar comigo. Do que esta rindo senhor Rookwood? Por acaso acha a senhorita Black feia?

— Não senhor, pelo contrario.

E a loira deu um sorriso seco para Augustus.

— Tenho certeza que seu encontro foi um fracasso! — Augustus a provocou, assim que o grupo entrou na masmorra da Sonserina.

— Qual é o seu problema? — ela perguntou ficando de pé com a varinha na mão.

O rapaz olhou para ela e depois para varinha antes de dar uma gargalhada.

— Que medo. — ele murmurou. — Sabe, achou que vou dar uma ideia para meu pai conversar com o seu, um casamento entre nossa família não seria nada mal.

— Não ouse, tenho nojo de você! — a loira disse com medo.

Mas antes de Narcisa tomou qualquer outra atitude, Andromeda levou a irmã para o dormitório feminino.

— Ciça, esses meninos são barra pesada, você não iria querer arrumar confusão com eles.

— Dane-se.

— São amigos de Bela, os pais deles são conhecidos mesmo de papai.

Isso bastou para Narcisa de calar, o pai de Augustus Rookwood era colega de seu pai, se a infelicidade assolasse sua vida e eles negociassem um casamento, a loira teria de aceitar o rapaz, que nesse momento, odiava com todas as forças.

Dormiu e teve um pesadelo terrível em que se casava com Augustus.

Poucos meses depois, a dia das bruxas estava chegando, e como de costume, o baile também.

— Sua irmã deve estar se descabelando, ela que enchia a boca para dizer que os Black são isso e aquilo, enquanto seu priminho foi para Grifinoria.

Aleto disse um dia durante o café da manha.

Narcisa a odiava com todas as forças.

— Se eu fosse você não ficava falando de Bellatrix por ai, é só um aviso.

A menina deu ombros, mas não ousou dizer mais nada.

— E ai, muitos pretendentes para o baile como todos os anos Narcisa? Sabe com quem eu vou? Tom Scamander.

A menina disse saindo dali saltitando.

Narcisa deu um sorriso sem humor. Aleto ia ao baile com Tom? Isso é o que ela pensava.

De tarde naquele dia Narcisa sabia que ele iria para a biblioteca após o treino de quadribol, como sempre fazia.

A loira sentou uma sessão sozinha e fungou quando ele passou.

— Narcisa? — o rapaz perguntou se aproximando.

A loira fingiu um choro.

— Ah oi Tom, você parece ótimo.

— O que houve Narcisa? Esta chorando?

— Não. Só estou preocupada, cheia de deveres sobre poções, e o baile se aproximando, sem nem um par...

— Duvido que não tenha um par.

O rapaz disse sentando-se ao lado dela. Ela desviou o olhar, ele era tão lindo.

— Tem uns caras estranhos e um menino que me persegue, tenho medo sabe.

— Te perseguem?

— É, e eu inventei que tinha par e não tenho... Você com certeza já esta acompanhado né Tom?

Ela disse encostando sugestivamente nele.

— Eu... Eu estou... Não. Não tenho par. Mas ficaria honrado em te levar ao baile.

— Que lindo, claro que aceito.

A loira ficou de pé e curvou sobre ele, depositando um beijo no rosto, bem próximo a boca.

— Narcisa? — ele chamou quando ela se afastou.

— Sim?

— Se precisar de ajuda com os exercícios me avise.

E ela concordou saindo da biblioteca.

Estava pensando em sua sorte. Tinha namorado Tom, ele além de bonito era um Corvinal muito inteligente. Ela sairia com um homem lindo, ele faria seus deveres e de quebra esfregaria na cara daquela rolhuda enxerida, como são os Black!

Perdida em pensamentos acabou esbarrando com Lucius na saída da biblioteca.

— Desculpe Narcisa.

— Tudo bem Lucius.

— Estava te procurando.

— A mim?

Ela perguntou curiosa, ela e Lucius mal trocavam palavras.

Os dois foram andando sentido às masmorras.

— Você sim. — ele disse parecendo um pouco sem graça.

— Então fale.

Ele segurou o braço dela e estendeu uma caixinha.

— Queria te convidar para ir ao baile comigo.

A loira arregalou os olhos e engoliu seco. Lucius Malfoy a estava convidando para o baile, isso era uma das coisas mais difíceis de acontecer na escola, visto que o rapaz sempre tinha varias garotas a sua volta.

Ela queria aceitar, mas tinha um porem.

— Lucius...

Ele entendeu.

— Você já tem um par, certo? Tudo bem. — disse se virando.

Ela correu e segurou seu braço.

— Tome, pode dar para a menina que levará ao baile. — ela ofereceu a caixinha de volta.

Ele negou com a cabeça e se afastou.

— _Essa_ era para você.

E saiu.

Narcisa sentiu o coração apertar ao abrir a caixa e ver um enorme narciso branco e amarelo.

Mesmo sem pensar Lucius era a pessoa mais inteligente do mundo.

E ir ao baile com ele seria o ápice de sua fama, mas algo que jamais aconteceria, pois ela tinha certeza que com esse "não", ele nunca mais a convidaria novamente.

O dia do baile chegou, no salão principal Aleto chegou acompanhada de seu irmão.

Todos estavam no grupo que normalmente andavam.

— Pensei que teria um _super_par para o baile. — disse Andromeda.

— Ele veio todo romântico me avisar que já tinha convidado alguém antes, mas deixou claro que na próxima iriamos juntos. — a menina disse.

Lucius estava acompanhado de duas meninas.

Augustus Rookwood nem se deu ao trabalho de convidar Narcisa, seus planos para a loira eram outros. E ele foi acompanhado de uma menina do sétimo ano.

Walden foi com Andromeda.

Quando entrou no salão, chamou atenção de todos. Inclusive de quem mais queria: Aleto.

Narcisa vestia um longo sem decote, mas era num tom de azul que brilhava ao contato de qualquer luz. Destacando ainda mais os olhos dela.

Tom Scamander, como vários outros, não conseguia ficar mais de um minuto sem olhar para a loira.

Eles passaram pelo grupinho da Sonserina, Andromeda sorria orgulhosa da irmã, Rookwood desejou ainda mais a caçula dos Black.

E Aleto a encarava mortalmente, isso só piorou quando a loira deu um sorriso para a outra.

O local ficou escuro e a musica começou a rolar.

Lucius tinha rido bastante da situação.

Narcisa era veneno puro, astuta ate o ultimo fio loiro.

Ele entendeu que ela quis provocar Aleto, e conseguiu mais do que isso.

Isso era muito bom, meninas assim sempre se davam bem na vida, tinha personalidade forte e não se importavam em usar o dinheiro, fama e beleza para terem tudo o que queria.

As duas que estavam com ele não passavam de fantoches. Fantoches que nesse momento colocavam as mãos ágeis dentro de sua calça.

Bom, era hora de procurar um local mais calmo para se divertir ainda mais.

Ao fim do baile, Tom foi levar Narcisa ate as masmorras.

— Foi muito legal ir contigo, melhor do que ano passado. — ele disse.

— É, foi mesmo. A única diferença é que ano passado nós namorávamos. — ela concordou.

— Pois é. Então, boa noite.

Ele curvou para ela. A loira não perdeu tempo e o beijou. Parece que ele estava ficando mais velhos e mais ágeis no beijo, e urgentes.

Ela não foi dormir naquele momento, resolveram curtir um pouco mais.

No natal os Black foram para casa, junto com a maioria doas alunos, principalmente os Sonserinos.

— Tem certeza que não vai para casa Sev? — a loira perguntou ao menino que sempre conversava.

— Sim. Vou ficar, estudar. É só um natal.

— Ok, então fique bem.

Disse dando um abraço no menino magro, mas como Narcisa era baixa, ela era apenas um pouco menor que ele. Pelo menos ate que ele resolvesse esticar.

— Não sei por que perde tempo fazendo amizade com ele, é esquisito. — Eloá disse.

— Não acho. Ele é sincero e maduro para sua idade.

— Sei lá.

— É só colocar Severo ao lado de Sirius, olhe a decadência. — disse apontando para o primo que jogava bolas de papel nos outros.

Com aqueles amigos tão idiotas quanto ele.

Logo o expresso chegou, e Andromeda, Narcisa e Sirius foram para casa de Walburga.

Enquanto isso na mansão Malfoy, Lucius conversava com a serviçal. Seu nome era Poli e a senhora deveria ter uns... Cem anos.

Na verdade, Lucius sabia que ela era um aborto, mas ao mesmo tempo era útil na mansão, a melhor torta de morango de todo o mundo pertencia a Poli.

Poli tinha entrado na mansão quando jovem, o pai de Abraxas a recebeu como pagamento de uma divida. Desde então a senhora faz, obvio que coisas sem usar magica, naquele lar.

Ela cuidou de Lucius quando sua mãe morreu, e ela viveria naquela casa ate que morresse também.

— Isso esta me deixando doido!

— A senhorzinho Malfoy, não é tão preocupante.

— Como não? Tenho menos de seis meses para escolher uma noiva, uma noiva que vou viver para o resto da minha vida.

— Normal.

Ele bufou. Normal para ela que não tinha ninguém.

— E papai ainda marca de jantarmos durante o natal com os Black. Ele nunca passa essa data fora de casa, Abraxas acha que não saquei a dele.

— Seu pai é esperto, menino Malfoy.

— Como ele pode saber de tudo? É assustador.

— Foi previsível.

Lucius concordou com a senhora.

Abraxas não perguntou se Lucius tinha decidido qual seria a noiva, essa perguntava estava reservada para as férias.

Mas marcou um jantar no dia de natal com os Black. Lucius sabia que o pai estava achando que ele escolheria Narcisa.

E na verdade, das opções que tinha, ela era a mais intensa.

— Da vontade de mudar de opinião sabe, escolher qualquer outra noiva.

— O senhor não escolheria qualquer uma, e a senhorita Black é uma forte candidata.

— Queria escolher outra para frustrar papai.

— Pra que tanta rebeldia senhorzinho Malfoy? De que adianta frustrar o senhor Abraxas e ter uma decepção em seu casamento?

Lucius digeria o que a idosa falava.

— É mais fácil seguir o certo. E ser feliz.

— Casamentos não são para serem felizes, e sim para gerar herdeiros.

— Que seja.

Lucius já tinha chegado a uma conclusão, se era isso que seu pai queria e o apressava, assim seria.

Foi para o jantar na casa da família Black. Tudo ocorreu bem e ninguém pareceu se espantar com a presença de outra família, pelo contrario, pareciam bem à vontade.

— O lorde das trevas tem tudo que procuramos Luc. — disse Bela sentando-se ao lado de Rodolfo.

— É verdade, suas ideias para revolução são únicas. — ele concordou.

— Não sei. — murmurou Lucius.

— Pode ir a uma reunião, só para conhecer. O lorde já ouviu falar em sua família, deveria se sentir honrado.

— Quando é a próxima reunião?

— Amanha a noite, e aí Malfoy? Leve seu amigo.

— Isso, leve Walden. Com certeza o Macnair ira se afeiçoar. — Rodolfo concluiu a conversa.

E foi o que aconteceu.

No outro dia, Lucius e Walden participaram da reunião que mudaria suas vidas. O lorde era realmente único.

Em seus planos de inicio, pregava o fim da raça trouxa, e quem sabe eliminar o mundo deles?

Lucius foi facilmente reconhecido e conduzido.

Tinha dinheiro, sangue puro, fama. Tudo que o lorde presava.

— Comensais da Morte. — Bellatrix respondeu ao ser indagada pelo senhor.

— Exata querida senhora Lestrange. Os intitulo Comensais da Morte. Visto que estão seguindo as minhas regras e ordens e eu sou Lorde Voldemort.

Lucius logo se interessou. Mas o próprio lorde pediu para que ele aguardasse e cumprisse algumas ordens para então ter direito a ingressar no grupo como comensal.

Na casa da família Black tudo estava normal.

Andromeda andava meio sonhadora ultimamente, mas foi Narcissa começar a reclamar de dores de cabeça. Que Druella pensou ser um vírus.

Narcisa tinha recebido naquele dia uma carta de Severo Snape com um livro, seu presente de natal.

Será possível que ele não faz nada além de estudar? Era o pensamento da loira.  
Tinha lhe dado um mini Xadrez Bruxo de mármore do Alaska. E ganhado um bendito livro.

"_Ciça, leia com atenção e cautela. Tudo que vem, vai. Tudo que entra sai. Cale sua mente e viva_".  
_Feliz natal, de seu já amigo, Severo Snape._

Ela achou confusa a carta, mas tudo nele era confuso. Abriu o livro "Contos, continhos e contões".

Deu um gritinho de pavor.  
Mas percebeu que a capa de Contos, continhos e contões estava soltando. E sem pensar na consequência, saiu rasgando a capa infantil.

Um bilhete caiu em seu colo.

"_Muito esperta, minha amiga_".  
E na capa dura, escrita com letras douradas brilhava o titulo original do livro: — OCLUMÊNCIA.

E ela tinha certeza que o conteúdo era importante. Recolou a capa de Contos, continhos e contões. Disfarçando novamente seu presente. E passou a lê-lo durante os últimos dias de férias de natal.

Faltando dois dias para voltar às aulas, a dor de cabeça constante de Narcisa não passava.

Chegou um dia dormir a tarde inteira, sabia que sua mãe iria prepara uma poção, então ao acordar, viu um frasco negro e borbulhando.

O cheiro era diferente, ate a temperatura era mais quente.  
Antes de colocar na boca, ouviu um grito.

— NÃO, SUA BURRA NÃÃÃÃÃO!

E Bellatrix entrou correndo, tirando o frasco da sua mão.

— Ciça, meu Merlin, o quanto você tomou? Ai... Você não.  
— O que foi Bela? Não cheguei a beber!  
—Merlin, ainda bem.  
— O que tinha nesse frasco?  
— Isso é coisa minha e não sua. O seu era o frasco vermelho, não o preto.

A loira a olhou nervosa.  
— O que tem ai Bela?  
— Um poção para não ter filhos. Nunca.  
— Por que você fez uma poção dessas?  
— Não quero, não posso e nunca terei filhos. Por isso.  
— Rodolfo sabe?  
— Ele me apoiou.

Narcisa estava estupefata.

— Como alguém pode não querer filhos?  
— Simples. Não querendo.

Lucius Malfoy tinha ido a uma reunião do lorde das trevas e seus servos. Os intitulados: Comensais.

Tinha gostado bastante. Levou Walden com ele, o amigo ficou igualmente empolgado com essa missão de eliminar sangue-ruim.  
Já de volta a Hogwarts, Lucius estava ficando com uma menina, Glenda Chittock. Ela era da turma do sexto ano, uma menina bem liberal. Então essa pegação deles estava durando.

Nos corredores frios, já passava da hora de estar na cama e Andromeda andava depressa.  
— Ei apressado come cru! — um garoto disse quando ela esbarrou nele.  
— Mas pelo menos come, idiota!  
— Estressadinha.  
— Você sabe com quem esta falando? Sempre tão idiota!

Ela disse virando-se para ele.  
— Com uma garota metida?

Ele sabia quem ela era, todos sabiam.  
— Já conseguiu seus minutinhos de fama.  
— Ah Black. Tão prepotente...  
— E você tão irritante.

Ele deu um sorriso malicioso.  
— Sou irritante, mas sou gostoso.  
— Pobre coitado, mente para si mesmo.  
— Detesto meninas como você. Acha-se melhor que todos.  
— Eu SOU melhor que os outros, Tonks, e detesto caras como você!

Disse virando e saindo dali.  
Mas Ted não ficou com raiva pelo comentário improprio. Ela disse seu nome. Ela o conhecia. Sabia seu nome. E isso fez com que o rapaz dormisse melhor à noite.

O ano letivo estava chegando ao fim. E em seu decorrer, Narcisa foi ficando de mau humor. Ficava á vezes com Tom, mas o menino não parecia querer compromisso sério mais.  
Não que a loira quisesse. Mas ela não era do tipo que ficava com qualquer sem compromisso.

Faltava dois dias para o fim das aulas quando esbarrou com Lucius e Glenda no corredor.  
— É isso mesmo monitor! — murmurou com secura, tentando fazer uma piadinha infame.  
— Que inveja hein. — Glenda disse abraçando Lucius.

Narcisa fez questão de encará-la de cima a baixo. E então deu uma gargalhada.  
— Nem se o inferno virasse gelo, eu conseguiria ter inveja de um vestido ultrapassado, cabelo ensebado, boca enorme e um rosto espinhento. Se enxerga ridícula!  
— Acha mesmo que acredito em suas palavras? Isso para mim é recalque.  
— Que pena de você. Não tem nada que eu queira, ou nada que eu não possa ter.  
— Tenho Lucius. — a morena disse abraçando novamente o loiro.

Narcisa deu um sorrisinho.  
— Você tem é uma fama duvidosa. E se quer saber... Tenho certeza que ate seu precioso Lucius prefere a mim! — a loira disse.  
— E então Lucius, qual das duas você prefere?

Só então que Lucius foi prestar atenção mesmo na conversa das duas.  
Ele teria que escolher uma? Para que?

Estava ficando com Glenda, e agora ela propunha dele decidir que preferia. Estava ferrado.  
Glenda era gostosa, e não tinha problemas em acatar seus desejos sexuais mais intensos e diversificados. Ela era alta, morena, seios grandes. Tudo grande.  
Narcisa era basicamente o oposto.  
Loira, baixinha, magrela. Seios pequenos, um quadril levemente curvado. E para espanto dos homens, diferente do corpo da maioria, possuía uma bunda arrebitada, o que destacava muito em seu corpo magro.

— Eu não vou escolher nada. Não vou ganhar nada com isso.  
— Ela cismou que você a prefere Lucius. Diga qual acha melhor, qual a mais bonita.

Ele respirou fundo. Se dissesse que era Narcisa, seu lance com Glenda terminaria. Se dissesse que era Gleda, estaria mentindo friamente. E era engraçado a forma que Narcisa provocava as pessoas que ficavam em seu caminho.  
Glenda podia ser fácil e tudo mais.  
Mas Narcisa era linda! E no estilo de menina que Lucius gostava, mais doce e feminina.

— A mais bonita é a Narcisa. Pronto, falei.  
— O QUE?  
— É a verdade querida, viva com ela. — a loira disse sorrindo.  
— Como ousa Lucius? Que idiota!

A morena disse saindo com raiva dali. Narcisa criou coragem para olhar para Lucius.  
— Me desculpe, não queria atrapalhar seu encontro.  
— Sem problema, eu já estava enjoando dela mesmo.  
— Não muda hein Lucius...  
— Nunca.

E cada um seguiu seu caminho.  
No ultimo dia de aula todos estavam no expresso, fazendo planos para as férias, prometendo cartas e encontros.

Lucius sabia que não teria para onde correr. Ate mesmo o olhar de seu pai era intimador.  
Daqui a dois meses estaria cursando o sexto ano, então essas férias seriam definitivas.  
Avisou seu pai que sairia e não tinha hora para voltar.

De noite ao chegar, foi ate a biblioteca onde Abraxas lia jornais e trabalhava.

Tinha maquinado todo o plano para o próximo dia, então não poderia esperar.

— Pai.  
— Tudo bem Lucius? Chegou tarde.  
— Fui fazer umas compras. — o jovem Malfoy disse jogando uma caixinha na mesa, frente a seu pai.  
— Imagino que isso não seja para mim. — Abraxas disse sorrindo.  
— Não mesmo. O senhor venceu, amanha peço a mão de Narcisa Black.

O rapaz disse pegando a caixa de volta e saindo da biblioteca, batendo porta.

Abraxas sorriu ainda mais, um dia o filho entenderia como os pais agem, e como tem a visão de um futuro bom e prospero.


	4. Chapter 4

No outro dia pai e filho aparatavam frente à casa de Walburga, onde teriam um jantar com todos os Black, Abraxas tinha feito questão avisar, ele próprio ao amigo sobre a visita.

Os dois foram bem recebidos e se trancaram numa pequena sala para beber e conversar com o dono da casa.

— Há um mês Pietro entrou em contato comigo sobre Narcisa. — Cygnus começou a dizer.

— Sua filha é uma joia, imagino como não deve ser disputada.

— Ele disse que o filho dele, Augustus Rookwood tinha bastante interesse nela, mas minha filhinha mandou uma carta meses antes pedindo ajuda a mãe.

O senhor sorriu.

— Ciça ao que parece, detesta Augustus. Então nem fiz a aliança. Agora com vocês é muito diferente.

— Claro que sim. — Abraxas disse.

— Lucius, você deve estar querendo ver minha filhinha, ela esta no salão de visitas.

Lucius fez um aceno. Ele estava evitando esse momento, mas ser mandado ao encontro de Narcisa pelo próprio pai da moça é tenso e intimador.

Assim que entrou no salão de visita avistou a moça. Narcisa era facilmente notável, e ele ficou um pouco inquieto imaginando o que falar.

— Narcisa. — ele se anunciou.

— Ah Malfoy, tudo bem? Papai disse que vocês se uniriam a nós para o jantar.

— Pois é.

— Estava olhando a tapeçaria... Sabe, é curioso, não vejo nenhuma ligação da sua família, estranho.

Ela disse apontando a peça a sua frente. Bruxos para se manterem puros casam com outros puros.

— Ate os Potter entram. — ela disse apontando para os nomes: Charlus Potter e Dorea Black.

— Os Crouch. — O rapaz apontou para Charis Black e Caspar Crouch.

— Bem estranho. — a menina disse dando ombros.

— Mas minha família pode entrar Narcisa. Se você quiser. — ele disse.

Ela escutou suas palavras, mas percebeu depois de alguns segundos o significado delas.

— Malfoy? — disse virando-se para ele.

Ele segurou sua mão. Os dedos dele eram longos e finos, estavam gelados pelo nervosismo. Os dela eram longos e finos também, as unhas eram enormes pintadas num vermelho berrante, combinando com o vestido.

Ela tremia.

— Meu nome pode entrar na tapeçaria de sua família, se aceitar se casar comigo.

Disse sem delongas.

Ele não tinha necessidade disso.

Se seu pai resolvesse com o pai dela o casamento, Narcisa mal poderia ficar sabendo, quem dirá interferir. Ela nem podia dizer não.

Mas não era o que ela queria falar.

Lucius sabia que não tinha necessidade de ser formal, e mesmo assim, estava agindo como um cavalheiro e pedindo sua mão.

Narcisa achou a atitude linda, apesar de tudo. E sem pensar nos atos, se jogou nos braços dele.

Lucius foi pego de surpresa. Ele sabia que ela aceitaria, mas a loira se jogou em seus braços e ele nem correspondeu ao abraço.

— Hmm, acho que atrapalhei. — uma voz ecoou na sala. E Narcisa se separou dele.

— Bela? Já voltou? — a loira disse indo abraçar sua irmã.

— Vim na frente, Rodolfo esta logo chegando, mas vou deixar o _casal_ a sós.

A morena disse dando um aceno de cumprimento a Lucius.

— Desculpe Malfoy, não sei o que me deu.

— Sem problemas, acho que foi um sim, então? — ele perguntou sorrindo.

— Um sim então.

Ela disse. E ele pegou sua mão e colocou um anel grosso e pesado. Era de ouro de duende, uma cobra circundava o aro e diamantes verdes salpicavam o anel.

— Ele é... Lindo! Não sabia, eu não comprei um presente. — ela fez um bico.

— O que acha de depois de amanha ir visitar minha mansão, pode levar o meu presente.

— Combinado.

Os dois se encaravam. Narcisa sabia que tinha que fazer algo. Olhava o anel preciosíssimo e um pedido de casamento feito.

Suspirou e se aproximou de Lucius.

Ele era alto e magro, não magrelo. Apenas tinha massa muscular magra. Mas sua altura era destacável.

Ao contrario dele, Narcisa era baixa. Igualmente magra.

Os dois possuíam cabelos loiros, mas o de Lucius era ainda mais claro. E os olhos tambem eram diferentes. Os dele eram cinza e brilhosos.

E o dela, duas esferas azuis e intensas.

Ela se aproximou ate sentir a respiração quente dele em seu rosto. Levantou os pés, estava próxima o bastante. Pousou as mãos delicadas no rosto dele.

Lucius engoliu seco e passou a língua nos lábios.

De repente estava mais calor e ele queria muito sentir o sabor da boca dela.

Ela tinha fechado os olhos quando ele a afastou.

Sentiu-se ultrajada e envergonhada.

— Tem muita gente, depois continuamos nosso _assunto_Ciça.

Não passou despercebido ele ter se referido a ela pelo apelido intimo. E logo após esse momento, sua mãe entrava na sala com outras pessoas.

Seria lastimável pegar os dois aos beijos. Lucius tinha razão.

Os Malfoy eram muito influentes, conhecidos e principalmente (o maior fato que animava a loira): ricos.

Reza lenda que são responsáveis por 9% de todo ouro de Gringotes.

E isso somada à fortuna que Narcissa levará para eles com essa união, faria o numero expandir.

Não teria como ser um fracasso!

Seria o casamento da historia, o mais importante de todos. E ambas as famílias desejavam isso.

Após o jantar, todos se reuniram para beber o melhor uísque e comemorar algo tão notório.

Como não tinha permissão para beber, Narcisa ficou no sofá ao lado de Bela.

— Deveria estar pulando de felicidade minha irmã.

— Estou feliz!

Bela apenas deu ombros e se levantou.

Narcisa bufou. Era ridículo demais ver todos comemorando e se embebedando.

Queria ver quando cassasse a festa que não seria.

— E, como prevíamos você será a mais importante de nós Ciça. — Andromeda disse sentando-se ao seu lado.

— Pelo visto.

— Não esta feliz minha irmã? O Malfoy tem uma ancestralidade excelente, é novo, bonito e podre de rico.

— Estou feliz. Todos me perguntam isso, que coisa.

— Não parece.

— Só estou preocupada, Lucius é muito mulherengo, não sei como agir agora. — admtiu a loira.

Na verdade Lucius era _mesmo_ mulherengo. E enquanto inventava a razão para sua preocupação, Narcisa pensava no assunto.

Não admitiria ser traída. Na verdade eles deveriam fazer como Bela e Rodolfo e agir feito namorados?

Lucius evitou que ela o beijasse, provavelmente não estava tão interessado assim. Negócios são negócios. E casamento é um negócio.

— Fale com ele. Na verdade vocês tem que definir como será essa união de vocês, como vão se portar ate o dia do casamento. — disse sua irmã.

— Estava pensando nisso também.

— Acho que a melhor maneira é agirem feito namorados mesmo. Pelo menos vão se conhecer mais.

— Andy conheço Lucius e sua família desde que me entendo por gente!

— Não é disso que estou falando. Quero dizer num relacionamento mesmo, o que ele gosta de comer, de vestir, sua cor preferida. Ciça, você vai casar com ele e não sabe nem o que ele gosta de ganhar como presente.

— Lucius tem tudo!

— Você também tem tudo minha irmã, mas não acho que ele tenha errado na escolha da joia.

A morena disse segurando a mão que tinha o anel.

E não errou.

Narcisa tinha amado o presente. Ela portava de várias joias, e nunca cansaria de compra-las. Gostava do brilho, do peso, enfim, de tudo.

Lucius mesmo sem saber muito sobre a moça, não errou no presente.

— Esta certa Andy. Vou conversar com Lucius amanha.

— Amanha?

— Ele me convidou para conhecer sua mansão.

A loira disse toda presunçosa.

— Vai com calma Narcisa, Lucius é esperto, muito.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Você vai estar na mansão dele, talvez sozinhos...

— Como ousa Andromeda! Sabe que eu nunca me submeteria a tanto disparate!

A morena deu ombros.

— Homens são tudo iguais.

— E você conhece tanto assim de homem? — uma voz diferente perguntou.

As duas saltaram ao ouvir Bellatrix.

— Sabe que não. Mas isso não muda minha opinião.

— E esta certinha, homens são todos iguais. — Bela disse.

— O que me lembra de que a senhorita Black, quer dizer, a senhora Lestrange ainda não nos contou detalhes da lua de mel. — Narcisa disse animada.

— Mais tarde.

As irmãs riam imaginando os papos que teriam quando esse jantar acabasse e os convidados fossem embora.

Depois do banquete, Abraxas se despediu de todos e Lucius ficou. Mas não por causa de Narcisa, na verdade ele mal estava lembrando-se dela enquanto conversava sobre o lorde das trevas com Rodolfo.

— Pra que mãe? Eu nem gosto dele! — uma voz foi ouvida por Rodolfo e Lucius na biblioteca.

Narcisa e Bela estavam entrando no local, quando Walburga Black insistiu que os filhos dessem boa noite para a visita.

— SIRIUS BLACK VAI AGORA OU EU QUEBRO SUA VARINHA!

— Que saco, esse cara é um prego! — disse o menino.

— E não use esse palavreado de sangue-ruim nessa casa, com certeza aprendeu com aqueles seus amigos indignos. Que vergonha é você! Lucius querido, não se importe com Sirius.

— Já conheço esse moleque.

Lucius disse, Walburga deu um acenou e foi buscar Regulo. Narcisa achava toda situação ridícula, a tia queria chamar atenção do Malfoy de qualquer forma.

— Boa noite. — o mais novo respondeu com classe, mas foi ate Narcisa e lhe deu um abraço antes de sair às pressas da biblioteca.

— Boa noite Reg. — a loira murmurou.

— Esse tem futuro. — disse Bela sobre o primo mais novo.

— Não vou deixar você casar com minha prima, espiga de milho! — Sirius disse dando um pisão no pé de Lucius e saindo correndo do local.

— SIRIUS! — Walbnurga e Narcisa gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

— Ele ficou ainda mais impossível depois que entrou em Hogwarts. — disse Bela.

— Ele ficou insuportável. Sabe que aquele Tiago Potter vive no pé de Severo. Um carma. — disse a loira.

Lucius parecia não se importar com Sirius. Muito menos com o fato de ele ter dito que não o deixaria se casar com Narcisa. O Malfoy sabia muito bem que teria o que quisesse.

Rodolfo teria um trabalho do lorde das trevas para fazer, mesmo Lucius tendo dezesseis anos, o Lestrange não hesitou em leva-lo junto.

— Minha caveirinha, faça o serviço completo e ensine a Lucius como se trabalha. — Bela disse abraçando o marido e logo beijando.

Narcisa virou o rosto e fez uma careta.

Não pela "demonstração" de afeto da irmã ao marido. E sim pela menção do lorde das trevas. A loira não gostava dele. Não achava que as coisas se resolviam assim. Tudo na base da violência.

Mesmo tendo crescido numa família conhecida por seguir regras firmes e na base da pressão, Narcisa tinha um coração mais quebrantado.

Olhou para Lucius, que a encarava. Bela e Rodolfo estavam se despedindo e ela não sabia o que fazer. Abraça-lo, beijá-lo? Limitou-se em dar-lhe um sorriso.

— Te espero amanha na mansão Ciça. — Lucius disse pegando em sua mão e dando um beijo.

A loira suspirou quando eles saíram do local. E se viu beijando a mão que tinha sido beijada.

— Meu Merlin Ciça, já se apaixonou pelo Malfoy? Bem que os boatos que Lucius é irresistível correm.

— Não estou apaixonada. Mas ele é meu... Quase noivo.

As duas foram para o quarto onde Andromeda já esperava. Bela sabia que não teria como correr.

Sua vontade era abrir a boca e explicar como o lorde das trevas a dominou com um só olhar.

Mas isso era algo que nunca poderia dizer.

— Tudo bem, podem perguntar suas bruxas safadas!

— Como foi? É bom? — Andromeda perguntou.

— Dói? — Narcisa completou.

— Calma. Foi estranho, acho que eu e Rodolfo estávamos juntos há tanto tempo que, sei lá, só faltava isso. E eu não senti dor, mas a primeira vez foi incomoda. Depois Rodolfo foi me mostrando umas coisinhas aqui, outras ali, e foi ficando bom.

— Que coisinhas? — a irmã do meio perguntou.

— Não posso falar, são muito pirralhas ainda!

— AAAAH NÃO. Bela, vou fazer dezessete esse mês, sabe disso.

— Ciça tá aqui.

— Sem essa Bellatrix. Sabe que minha idade mental é bem mais evoluída. E já estou praticamente noiva, ou seja, sou madura o suficiente para escutar.

— Por falar nisso ande a surdina com Lucius, ele é esperto e acostumado a ter tudo que quer.

A loira ficou de pé na cama.

— Gente o que vocês duas pensam que sou? Acham que vou me jogar na cama dele assim?

— Ele é persuasivo. — disse Bela. — E convincente.

— E você é interesseira e inocente. — completou Andromeda.

— Quanto amor. Motim contra mim é isso?

— Só queremos seu bem Ciça. Conheço a fama de Lucius. — disse Bela.

— A fama de Lucius para você que esta indo para o quinto ano, não é nada comparada com o que eu, que estou indo para o sétimo ano, escuto.

— E a fama que vocês ouvem, é muito pior fora de Hogwarts. Então minha irmã, receba isso como um conselho.

— Tudo bem. Agora comece a falar que coisinha Rodolfo te mostrou.

— Hmm, tem a ver com boca.

As três Black deram um gritinho.

E Bellatrix começou a contar detalhes da lua de mel, ate que no final. Eram apenas as três irmãs Black dormindo abraçadas.

No outro dia, Rodolfo já tinha chegado à casa de Walburga. E Druella, Cygnus e suas filhas, voltavam para a casa deles.

Bela despediu da família, e prometeu ir mais a casa durante as férias.

— Ciça querida, separe as cartas para mamãe. Chegaram enquanto estávamos na casa de seus tios.

Druella pediu a filha assim que chegaram. A loira não hesitou em obedecer a sua mãe. Ficou feliz ao ver uma carta de Snape, e Eloá também já lhe tinha escrito. Ficou imaginando a cara que sua amiga faria quando soubesse do compromisso com Lucius.

Mas foi a penúltima carta que fez suas mãos tremerem.

_De: Ted Tonks._

_Para Andromeda Black._

A loira correu escada acima ate o quarto de sua irmã e entrou sem bater.

— Que é isso Ciça?

— Eu que perguntou o que é isso e quem é esse?

Ela jogou a carta para sua irmã.

Andromeda abraçou a carta e ficou branca.

— Onde isso estava?

— Aonde? No meio das cartas. Sabe o que papai faria se visse isso? Andy, fala para seu namoradinho que você é comprometida, e afinal, quem é Ted? Tonks, não me é estranho... Não me lembro de ninguém na Sonserina com esse nome.

— Ele não é meu namoradinho e nem é da Sonserina.

— Devo saber quem é, mas não me lembro. Só que Andy, não pode deixa-lo enviar carta aqui para casa. Tem que ser particular.

— Eu sei, obrigado Ciça. De verdade.

A menina agradeceu a irmã por tê-la entregado a carta a ela e não a seus pais. O que Ted Tonks tinha na cabeça para escrevê-la? Como ele ousava fazer algo assim?

Narcisa foi para o quarto separar seu vestido. A roupa era um preto justo no corpo. E aproveitou a roupa básica para colocar um colar extravagante.

Ao chegar à mansão foi bem recebida pelos empregados.

— Oi querida, sou Poli a governanta.

— É um prazer Poli, sou Narcisa Black.

— Já a conheço. O senhor Malfoy já vem.

— O senhor Malfoy já chegou. — Lucius disse entrando no salão de visita. — Malfoy são sempre pontuais, aprenda.

Ele disse apontando para Narcisa. A loira mal teve tempo de olhar para o lado e logo constatou que Poli tinha saído.

— Lucius, sua casa é muito bonita.

— Que coisa, pensei que fosse perfeita. — ele disse olhando para os próprios dedos.

Narcisa deu um sorriso.

— Não. É só muito bonita. Vai ficar perfeita quando estiver decorada do meu jeito. — disse com firmeza.

Lucius deu uma gargalhada antes de olhar para ela.

— Hmm, então é uma Black mesmo, possui veneno. Sabe que cheguei a pensar que era um protótipo ou coisa do tipo, toda perfeitinha.

— Que gracinha, mas não. Não sou um protótipo, nem perfeitinha e isso não foi uma amostra grátis do meu veneno Malfoy. O meu veneno de verdade é letal.

E Lucius a olhou de cima ate baixo, Narcisa sentiu o rosto corar com um olhar tão abusado. Então o rapaz ergueu as mãos.

— Tudo bem. Estamos em paz, nada de venenos.

— Por mim, esta ótimo desse jeito.

As horas seguintes Lucius se preocupou em mostra-lhe o espaço que a mansão dispunha. No fim, pediu a Poli que preparasse um chá e a levou ate a biblioteca.

— Isso não deveria ser proibido? — perguntou a loira apontando para uma mão que decorava o recinto.

— Sim, mas não para minha família.

— Então acho que vou acerta no presente.

Ela disse entregando-lhe um embrulho. Era uma concha negra, ao abrir, levantou-se um fogo azulado.

— É a concha gubraiciando, do mar morto, possui o fogo perpetuo.

— Eu sei. É linda Ciça, e muito valiosa.

— E proibida. Existem duas dela e as duas pertencem a minha família, ou pertenciam, já que agora uma é sua.

— Bom, minha família vai ser a sua daqui um tempo.

Ele disse fechando a concha e colocando no centro dos livros, acima da cadeira principal.

— Obrigado pelo presente, eu adorei.

— Você merece.

Ela disse olhando para o local onde a concha estava. Ao virar-se para ele, o pegou encarando-a.

— Lucius. Claro que você deve saber... Quem é Tonks?

— Que Tonks?

— Estuda em Hogwarts, o nome não me é estranho, mas...

Lucius arregalou os olhos e a ficou estupefato.

— O que você quer com o Tonks? Por Merlin!

— Nada, só queria lembrar a quem pertencia o nome.

— Ele é aquele monitor da Grifinória. Ted Tonks, um metamorfomago sangue-ruim.

E Narcisa lembrou.

Ela ate tinha achado graça quando entrou em Hogwarts e um menino alguns anos mais velho passeava fazendo todos rirem com as mudanças na cor de cabelo.

Era diferente, quase não se viam bruxos metamorfomagos.

Então ela descobriu que ele era filho de pais trouxas, e perdeu a graça para ela.

Ele também era monitor da Grifinória. Isso mesmo, Ted Tonks.

E o sangue-ruim que tinha escrito para sua irmã. Merlin. Isso era o fim do mundo.

— Para que tanto interesse no Tonks?

— Nada. — a loira deu um sorriso. — Só o nome que veio a minha cabeça e não conseguia identificar de onde era.

— Porque não era importante.

— Isso. Não era.

— Sabe que fiquei feliz em ter aceitado esse compromisso, meu pai realmente queria.

— Eu não tive escolha, sabe disso Lucius. Mas também acho uma união favorável.

— Tenho um sangue puro, sou rico. Com certeza para você é favorável.

A loira deu um sorriso.

— Talvez você não tenha percebido, o que eu acho impossível, mas também tenho sangue puro, sou rica e linda.

Ele deu ombros.

— Acho que não percebi. — disse virando-se.

Narcisa respirou fundo. Com raiva.

— Ok. Não serei tão mal. Você é bonita, ate porque se não nem cogitaria esse casamento. Mas não é tudo isso que pensa. Não mesmo.

— E você é isso tudo? — a moça perguntou com ironia. Ele gargalhou.

— Sou muito mais do que isso tudo.

— Ok, não sabia que estava frente ao poderoso Merlin.

— Ai, ai.

A loira sentou no sofá, contrariada.

Lucius era ainda mais arrogante e convencido que ela imaginava.

— E como vamos ficar? Como vamos agir? — criou coragem e perguntou.

— Agir?

— Sim. Vamos agir como namorados, ou continuar como conhecidos...

— O que você quer Narcisa? Não estou entendendo o porquê dessas perguntas.

— Digamos que você tem uma fama extensa com relação a conquistas amorosas. Se estivermos num compromisso para casarmos, não aceito que fique com outra garota.

Lucius a encarava. A loira parecia estar sem jeito, mas não quebrava o contato visual.

— Isso tudo é ciúme? Mas já?

— Isso tudo é porque tenho uma fama a zelar, que não inclui ser chifruda! Então dos dois uma: ou vamos agir feito namorados e suas aventuras estão acabadas. Ou tiro esse anel, e quando estiver perto da data de noivarmos, coloco de novo.

— Esta louca ou o que? Tirar o anel? — perguntou não acreditando no que ouvia.

— Claro. Não serei a idiota que namora contigo, enquanto se diverte com metade da escola, Lucius.

— Se tirar o anel é como se não tivéssemos compromisso algum!

— Então se decida.

— Tem a audácia de pensar que pode me colocar contra a parede, Narcisa Black?

— Sabe que não é isso...

— Quero você todas as noites na minha cama.

A loira abriu a boca e colocou as mãos no colo, totalmente assustada.

— Como ousa? Como ousa falar comigo com tanto atrevimento?

— Esse anel é o símbolo do nosso compromisso e não sai do seu dedo. Você mandou que eu escolhesse entre namorarmos ou ficar com as outras. Escolho assumir o namoro, simples. Mas então você terá de fazer o papel que as outras fazem. Simples, não?

Ela negou com a cabeça, sem acreditar no que ouvia.

— Nunca aceitaria tanto disparate. Você sabe que eu nunca concordaria com isso.

— Claro que não. Então como ficamos? Acho que você pode se esforçar em liberar para que eu fique com outras meninas...

— Ás vezes. Bem de vez enquanto. E que seja a coisa mais escondida que irá fazer, Lucius entenda, isso é importante para mim. Se fosse o contrario você iria querer descrição.

— Tudo bem.

— Na verdade, acho que devemos ter o mesmo direito. Eu bem que poderia continuar a ficar com Tom e...

— Nem cogite essa ideia.

— Qual é o problema? Se você pode, eu também.

— Não. E para que você iria querer ficar com aquele perdedor.

— Tom é inteligente, bonito, me trata bem. Para trocar uns beijos.

— Eu sou inteligente, bonito, te trato bem e se o problema foi beijo, posso resolver isso. Além de tudo seu compromisso é comigo.

A loira não sabia o que falar mais.

Lucius era tudo que suas irmãs falavam e mais um pouco. Conseguia o que queria, sempre. Mas Narcisa também era conhecida por ter tudo o que queria, e ela tinha certeza que Lucius ficaria a seus pés.

Um dia.

Mas ficaria.

Lucius achou engraçado Narcisa tentar persuadi-lo, era apenas engraçado, pois ela, nem ninguém seria capaz disso.

Ele sabia que ela tinha ficado chocada com sua proposta, a loira nunca aceitaria e Lucius nem imaginava que ela pensasse nisso.

E de qualquer forma era muito inocência da parte de Narcisa pensar que Lucius tinha que ser como ela.

Já não bastasse que fossem se casar. Exigir que ele não ficasse com outras mulheres? Nunca.

Além do que, os desejos dele eram amplos e exóticos. Narcisa nunca seria capaz de satisfazê-lo nesse ponto, e pouco importava, ela só teria que ficar calada, o acompanhar, e dar-lhe um herdeiro. Em troca poderia ficar em casa, comprar o que quisesse e o obedecer.

O clima do encontro tinha ficado relativamente mais tenso. Narcisa tinha o nariz torcido em desagrado e Lucius estava enfadado da loira.

—Acho que já vou. —disse.

Ele concordou num aceno.

— Semana que vem tem um evento importante no ministério, o próprio ministro convidou meu pai e com certeza a sua família irá, quero que vá comigo, será uma boa ocasião para todos saberem sobre nossa _união_.

— Tudo bem, vou com você.

Ao chegar a casa, Narcisa só queria sumir. Estava cansada, exausta e um pouco arrependida. Talvez estar planejada para se casar com alguém como Lucius não era mil maravilhas.

E ainda teve que aguentar sua família fazendo mil perguntas.


	5. Chapter 5

Dois dias depois Narcisa foi com Andromeda ao Beco Diagonal fazer um vestido para usar na festa do ministério, a loira gastou tempo escolhendo tecido e modelo. Enquanto a mais velha saiu para ver outra coisa.

Assim que saiu do atelier, a caçula foi andar pelas lojas ate que encontrasse sua irmã.

— Ei Helena, tudo bem? — perguntou a monitora da Corvinal. Ela era prima ou algo assim, de Tom.

— Oi Narcisa, estou ótima e você?

— Bem também. Viu Andromeda por ai?

— Ela passou agorinha por mim, estava com aquele menino doidinho da Grifinoria, o Ted.

— Ah, ok.

A loira saiu dali com a cabeça fervilhando. Ted Tonks, o sangue ruim que tinha mandado uma carta para sua irmã. Agora ela ainda "passeava" pelo Beco Diagonal ao lado de alguém baixo como ele.

Era muito para cabeça da mais jovem.

Andou em disparada para o caminho que Helena tinha falado, não cumprimentava ninguém, não olhava para os lados. Estava com o rosto vermelho de raiva e com vontade de chorar.

Andromeda a tinha deixado comprar seu vestido sozinha, para fazer sabe-se lá o que com um imundo.

Isso não ficaria assim.

— Ei vai com calma. — alguém disse, segurando seu braço.

— Me solte... Lucius? — ela se aprumou ao perceber quem era.

— O que houve com você?

— Tenho que achar Andromeda. — disse virando-se.

— Calma Narcisa, esta com medo de ficar perdida?

— Mas é obvio que não!

— Então...

— Só preciso achar Anhdromeda, tchau.

Disse saindo de perto dele e seus amigos.

— Assim que tem que ser tratado pela namorada Lucius? — Macnair perguntou.

— Vai te catar! — o loiro disse, já maquinando a conversa que teria com Narcisa.

Ela podia estar com pressa, mas tinha passado por ele e seus amigos, devia trata-lo bem, acima de tudo.

— ANDROMEDA!

A morena deu um salto ao ouvir a voz da irmã.

Andromeda tinha recebido uma carta de Ted Tonks.

Ele era chato e sempre a provocava na escola, isso era irritante, ate que passou a ser engraçado. E agora trocavam cartas.

No meio do ano que se passou, decidiram por isso. A ideia veio da Black, e o rapaz mesmo a contra gosto aceitou...

— Theo, acho melhor ninguém ficar sabendo.

— Sim e não. Adoro quando me chama de Theo, todos só dizem Ted ou Tonks, você faz diferente. E não, não vejo por que esconder isso.

— Acho Theo chique. E em hipótese nenhuma podemos ser vistos conversando!

O menino fez uma careta que a menina julgou ser linda.

— Como faremos?

— Cartas.

— Estudamos na mesma escola, no mesmo ano e vamos conversar por cartas?

— Sei que a ideia é fantástica.

Ele suspirou.

— Ok.

E para recompensar a aceitação dele, deu um abraço.

Era para ter ficado assim, mas os dois trocaram um olhar, cheio de palavras silenciosas que nunca seriam ditas. E então, Ted a beijou.

Andromeda foi consumida por um dos melhores sentimentos.

As provocações por anos dele só serviram para comprovar que camuflados estavam os reais sentimentos.

A irmã do meio de Bellatrix e Narcisa, uma Black, estava apaixonada por um sangue-ruim imundo.

Tudo era diferente.

O beijo foi como se tudo estivesse mudado de cor, como se o preto ou branco que vivia, se quebrasse em azul, vermelho, verde.

A menina percebeu que julgou mal.

Que um sangue não era tão importante.

Que o amor cobre todo o mal e injustiça.

Ted era pobre e nascido trouxa, e mesmo assim era tão capaz como tantos outros bruxos, e foi o único com poder de mexer com ela.

Era um sentimento tão grande, tão doce que fazia contraste ate com sua família.

Essa troca de carta, interesse e beijos fora frequentes. E quando sua irmã lhe entregou uma carta foi difícil arrumar qualquer desculpa.

A carta dizia que o rapaz a encontraria no Beco Diagonal.

Ela apenas aproveitou que Ciça teria de fazer um novo vestido para vê-lo.

E agora, a irmã estava a sua frente, com o semblante fechado e visivelmente irritada.

Andromeda, assim como Bellatrix, conheciam bem Narcisa.

A caçula sempre fora acostumada a ter tudo, as três foram, mas a mais nova dificilmente era contrariada.

E ninguém em sã consciência ficaria na mesma reta de sua irá. Ela conseguia fazer um cubo de gelo pegar fogo, se fosse sua vontade.

— Ciça.

— O que tem na sua cabeça para estar acompanhada desse... Desse... Desse sangue ruim?

Ted fez um som estranho. Por mais que soubesse como era visto por muitos, uma ofensa assim era difícil ser aguentada.

— NARCISA!

— Olha aqui menina prepotente, tenho nome, e é Theodore Tonks.

— Ted, não.

Andromeda se sentia no meio do fogo cruzado. A mais nova Black deu uma gargalhada, fazendo-a parecer bastante sua irmã mais velha, Bellatrix.

— Tenho nojo e vergonha de apenas olhar na sua cara...

— Narcisa, por favor, não.

— Serio? Pois também não faço essa questão. Uma loira baixinha, metida e nervosinha, já pensou em...

— TED CHEGA.

— Esta tentando me insultar criatura? Sério? — a loira perguntou, fingindo estar em choque.

O menino não respondeu, estava olhando a figura que se fazia atrás da loira.

— Pois fique sabendo que você é o próprio insulto ao mundo bruxo em forme de gente.

— Andromeda? — Ted disse, pois sempre fora simpático, mas não aguentaria tantos disparates.

— Que palhaçada é essa? — uma voz disse atrás deles.

— Você não tem nada com isso. — Ted respondeu.

— E _você _tem?

— Não. — respondeu Andromeda, se Ted respondesse seria pior. — Isso é briga de irmãs.

— Isso é verdade Narcisa? — Lucius virou-se para loira.

A menina podia responder que não, e sua irmã estaria muito ferrada com os pais esta noite. Mas preferiu dar uma chance para que sua irmã a explicasse tudo.

— É sim, algo entre Andy e eu.

— Então, definitivamente você esta fora de lugar. — Lucius respondeu a Ted, a contra gosto.

— Ciça...

— O que esta fazendo atrás de mim Lucius? — ele fez uma careta.

— Não estou atrás de você, só vim saber por que passou tão depressa.

— Tenho minhas razões.

— Ok... Dane-se. — disse saindo de perto dela.

— Vamos para casa agora! — a loira disse para Andromeda.

As duas rapidamente chegaram a casa sem trocarem uma só palavra, mas depois do jantar, Andromeda sabia que seria impossível fugir da irmã.

E ao ver a loira entrar em seu quarto sem bater, definitivamente, estava com péssimo humor.

— Pode ir falando.

— Não tenho nada para falar Ciça.

— Esta querendo mesmo fazer hora com minha cara?

Andromeda estremeceu e abaixou a cabeça.

— Ted é meu colega. — Narcisa fez som de nojo, já tinha percebido isso.

— E o que mais?

— Como o que mais? É isso.

— Acha mesmo que eu não percebi? O modo como vocês de olham, me da ânsia de vomito. Por você se afeiçoar a alguém como ele.

— Ele é diferente.

— Não, não é. Lembra quando éramos crianças e íamos com papai para o centro de Londres, ou para o litoral? Xingavamos e chamávamos de nojentos os moradores e transeuntes por serem trouxas, lembra Andy?

— Claro que lembro.

— Pois o Tonks não é diferente das pessoas que provocávamos, ele é igual.

— Ted é um bruxo!

— Não. Pelo menos era para não ter nascido com magica. Ele, a família dele, todos são a escoria da sociedade.

— Narcisa...

Andromeda olhou a irmã. Ela sabia de tudo aquilo, por mais que pudesse negar, ela sabia que Ted era tudo aquilo.

— Eu não consigo... Eu não consigo. Ele me deixa diferente, ele me faz bem, me faz feliz.

— Por Merlin não continue dizendo isso.

— Eu o amo. Amo. — admitiu chorando.

Narcisa deu um gritinho de pavor.

Ela que tinha pensado ser apenas um lance passageiro não esperava ouvir isso.

Era pior que imaginava.

Correu tapando a boca da irmã.

— Nunca mais repita isso! Nunca!

Andromeda tirou a mão da irmã de sua boca.

— Acha que escolhi? Ciça, não sei o que me deu.

— Fogo. O nome disso é fogo. Andy, é sue ultimo ano que vai começar, depois disso você irá se casar e nunca mais vai ver Ted ou qualquer outro desse povinho. Termine essa coisa nojenta que vocês têm, e se foque em se formar e se casar.

— Ok. — a morena disse sentando direito. Narcisa estava certa.

— Eu vou te ajudar Andy, vai dar certo.

Andromeda concordou.

Sua irmã tinha toda razão, Narcisa sempre foi inteligente e cada dia mostrava mais isso.

A morena puxou um pergaminho e passou a escrever uma carta, resolveria isso de uma vez por todas.

Dias depois, enquanto seus pais, sua irmã com o namorado, e Bellatrix e o marido iam para a festa no ministério.

Andromeda que forjara uma dormida na casa da amiga, se encontrava com Ted, no que ela julgava que seria a ultima vez.

Narcisa estava com um vestido preto de apenas uma alça. Seu cabelo estava com uma trança embutida na lateral.

Lucius foi pessoalmente pedir a Cygnus que Narcisa fosse à festa ministerial com ele.

Sendo assim, a loira partiria da mansão dos Malfoy.

Estava no corredor anexo a sala de visita, onde tinham vários quadros dos patriarcas e suas esposas, todos Malfoy com o mesmo semblante de poder, todos iguais.

O ultimo quadro estava vazio, mas já continha o nome de Lucius talhado. Provavelmente a sua imagem entraria ali quando se casasse.

— Vamos? — perguntou.

Sem fazer um elogio, sem mesmo se influir.

Narcisa seria de extrema importância para Lucius.

Ela o tornaria ainda mais admirável. Homens com palavra e compromisso, buscam compromissos. Se Lucius aparentar essa necessidade de se casar, todos o valorizarão ainda mais.

Fora que Narcisa era uma Black.

Assim que chegaram ao Ministério, um buchicho passou a ser escutado.

Cyngus já estava com Druella no local. Mas quando Abraxas chegou, escoltando o filho e a namorada, a atenção voltou para o casal de braços dados.

Isso bastava.

Com certeza no outro dia, esse principio de uma união estaria nos jornais.

— Mude esse rosto. — Lucius murmurou entredentes.

Os dois tinham sido cumprimentados pelo próprio ministro, que lhes desejou toda sorte nesse inicio de relacionamento.

Eles também viram os amigos, mas não tinham parado ainda para conversar.

— Como assim?

— Esta fazendo careta, parece que esta obrigada aqui.

— Você esta me obrigando a mudar o semblante! — acusou.

— Apenas sorria Narcisa. — disse sem paciência.

A loira o olhava e deu um enorme sorriso.

Lucius sabia, sempre sabia quando ela fazia assim. Era o sorriso mais doce, e enganava a qualquer um. Mas não a ele.

O olhar dela denunciava, os lábios sorriam, mas o olhar deixava clara a falsidade.

— Assim esta bom, querido? — perguntou ainda sorrindo.

— Esta ótimo. — disse passando o dedo na bochecha dela.

Ela também sabia que foi um ato apenas para mostrar os outros a "sintonia" entre o casal. Mas seu estomago deu saltos com uma atitude tão simples.

— Não estou vendo isso... Narcisa e Lucius. — Rookwood disse se aproximando.

Narcisa fez uma careta, ela o odiava.

— Sabe que é o casal mais lindo daqui, mas não fique convencido Luc, estou falando isso pela Black. — Walden disse.

— Obrigado Macnair. — disse a loira.

— Para mim são tão falsos como qualquer outro, ainda não me esqueci do nosso lance Narcisa, pode sair à vontade com o Malfoy antes, não me importo.

— Não costumo usar palavreado trouxa, mas abro uma exceção para te responder Augustus, nunca tivemos um "lance".

O menino olhou mortalmente para ela. Como ousava dizer que ele falava como um trouxa? Como tinha coragem de provocá-lo dessa forma.

E o pior, na frente de seus colegas.

— Acho que deve tomar cuidado Ciça, acidentes acontecem e Lucius não estará o tempo inteiro do seu lado.

A menina apenas deu as costas a ameaça, mas por dentro sentiu medo.

Augustus Rookwood era estranho e andava com o grupinho da Bela, isso quer dizer que era perigoso.

Em outra parte de Londres, Andromeda, que deveria estar na casa de uma amiga, chegava à casa simplória de Ted.

— Você veio mesmo! — ele disse ao vê-la chegar.

— Disse que vinha.

— E o que inventou?

— Que dormiria na casa de uma amiga.

— Acreditaram simples assim?

— Sim.

— E sobre o que queria conversar. Saiba que noites do pijama não é meu forte, a proposito, meus pais chegam de manha, trabalham a noite, é a hora que da mais dinheiro.

— Acho que o que tenho para conversar vai acabar com nossa noite do pijama.

Ele deu ombros, mas puxou a amada para um abraço, dando um beijo.

Andromeda era proibida, foi o que falaram para Ted. Ele não se importou. Quando duas pessoas se querem, não tem por que proibir.

Claro que ela era rica, ele pobre. Ela era de uma família de renomado sangues puros, ele não passava de um nascido trouxa, que mudava de forma e cada vez que espirrava, seus cabelos trocavam a cor.

Sempre gostou de provocar a moça. Ela o esnobava, e isso era o mais interessante.

No fim, não resistiu. Ted há amava cada dia mais.

Não gostou muito da ideia de Andromeda em "dormir" em sua casa. Ela queria uma aventura, não aventura de adultos, ela queria apenas estar com quem amava.

Mas o menino mal sabia das intenções reais dela.

— Ted se ficar me beijando não vai funcionar.

— Pensei que gostava dos meus beijos.

— Por isso mesmo. Precisamos conversar, serio dessa vez.

— Ok... Venha.

Ele a levou ate a sala, onde sentaram num sofá grande. Lá também tinha lençóis e travesseiros.

— Só tem dois quartos, então você fica no meu e eu durmo na sala, se não se importar. — disse com vergonha.

Não tinha vergonha de serem humildes, pelo menos viviam com dignidade.

Mas vergonha de não poder oferecer algo melhor a Andromeda, ela merecia tudo!

— Não me importo Tonks, sabe que não. — disse sentando no sofá e o abraçando.

— Agora diga, minha estrela.

Ela suspirou, parecia ainda mais difícil estando sentada abraçada com ele.

— Não podemos ficar mais juntos.

— Sua irmã contou a seus pais?

— Não, se tivesse contado eu provavelmente teria levado uma surra e nunca mais sairia de casa, ou coisa pior!

— Então não entendo, sempre fizemos como você quis Andy, tudo às escuras, tudo escondido.

— Eu sei, mas agora não dá mais. Narcisa sabe, e Theo, é nosso ultimo ano, sabe o que quer dizer isso?

— Vamos finalmente terminar os estudos?

— NÃO! Viu? Você leva tudo na brincadeira. Vou me casar Theodore, me casar no fim do ano letivo! — disse querendo chorar.

Ted se afastou um pouco dela.

— Não precisa ser assim, basta falar que não quer, seus pais vão te escutar.

Ela gargalhou.

— Não funciona assim, viu a Ciça? Ela vai casar com Lucius, eles tem pensamentos distintos, viu como ela o respondeu naquele

dia no Beco? Provavelmente essa "rebeldia" vai lhe custar caro alguma hora, por que é assim que tem que ser.

— Assim como? Mulheres totalmente obedientes? Fantoches?

— Isso.

— Não me surpreenderia se os maridos batessem nas esposas quando fizessem algo errado. — disse rindo, mesmo sem humor.

— Mas isso acontece, eles têm liberdade para tal ato.

Ele a olhou assustado, sabia que tudo que a moça falava era verdade.

— Isso é bizarro, então quer dizer que quando sua irmãzinha casar com o Malfoy, e comprar roupas sem avisá-lo, leva uma surra do marido?

— Não por um motivo tão banal, duvido que Lucius se importe em gastar dinheiro, mas sim... A ideia é essa.

— Não tem motivo para viverem tão primitivamente, o ser humano evolui. Mesmo bruxos.

Ela deu ombro, concordando com ele, mas nada podendo fazer para mudar.

— E ate com seus pais é assim? Ele bate em sua mãe?

— Nunca fez, pelo menos não na nossa frente, mas acho que não. Papai é louco por mamãe, eles se casaram apaixonados, um caso em um milhão.

— E você ainda acha que ele lhe negue a liberação desse casamento?

— E o que vou falar com ele Ted? Papai, cancele o meu casamento, porque estou apaixonada por um rapaz da minha escola, ele é nascido trouxa...

Ted ficou triste. Isso era tão importante para alguns alunos de Hogwarts, para sua namorada, que o deixava triste.

— Então você marcou a noite do pijama para terminarmos?

— Não. Marquei a noite do pijama para nos amarmos.

Ted foi relutante quando entendeu os reais motivos da menina.

Não que passar a noite com Andromeda fosse algo ruim, ele mesmo sonhou e imaginou esse momento inúmeras vezes. Mas sabia que isso prejudicaria quando ela se fosse.

Sabia que não conseguiria ficar longe dela, quando acabasse.

Entretanto, ter a mulher que ama em cima de você, te querendo, com lábios e palavras doces. É impossível resistir.

— Essa festa esta uma porcaria, ganharia muito mais ter ido na Taverna da Serpente. — Lucius disse a Walden.

— E o que vem a ser a Taverna da Serpente? — Narcisa perguntou.

— É apenas um... — Walden começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido por Lucius.

— É algo que não te interessa!

A loira olhou mortalmente para Lucius, que nem percebeu, antes de virar o rosto rubro e envergonhado.

Não era a primeira nem a segunda vez que Lucius a destratava hoje. Mas dessa vez, parecia que ate seu amigo estava enfadado.

Os dois conversavam, anexos a presença da loira.

— Preciso sentar, estou cansada e posso continuar fazendo nada sentada.

— Droga.

— Lucius, vamos sentar, o que tem de mal? — o rapaz disse.

— Sabe que Augustus vai ficar na cola, ele definitivamente não aceita perder.

— É um idiota! — a loira concordou.

— Ninguém pediu sua enxerida opinião. — Lucius disse.

— Não precisa responder ela assim Luc.

Dessa vez Narcisa ficou realmente mal. Engoliu seco o orgulho e vergonha. Sentia vontade de lançar palavras duras e mal educadas, mas ficaria só na vontade.

Queria ir embora, estava tão mal que tinha vontade de chorar, parecia que algo ruim ia acontecer. Isso só piorava seu estado de espirito.

Narcisa era sensitiva, e com certeza, algo ruim aconteceria.

— Vamos. — Lucius disse a erguendo, puxando seu braço.

— Ai, calma. Esta me machucando. — disse choramingando.

Mas o rapaz afrouxou o aperto ao ouvir um estalo de seu braço sensível.

— Cadê seu pai? — ela perguntou quando eles seguiam para a rede de pó de flu.

— Esta vindo daqui a pouco.

E os dois saíram na lareira da sala da mansão que Narcisa já conhecia. Agora estava apenas os dois, e alguns pingos teriam de ser colocados corretamente.

— Qual é o seu problema Malfoy?

— Por que garota?

— Por isso! Não vê? Lucius esta me tratando assim.

— Assim? Assim? Assim como?

— Me tratando mal. Lucius não fiz nada para você. Nada.

Ele engoliu seco e relembrou suas ultimas atitudes, Narcisa não merecia estar sendo mal tratada.

— Olha, é que é difícil. — ele disse sentando no sofá e afrouxando a gravata.

Fechou os olhos e suspirou, quando abriu novamente, um par de olhos azuis o encarava, a menina já estava sentada ao seu lado.

— Eu imagino. Mas Malfoy, você que escolheu isso.

— Não é assim, eu tinha que fazer uma escolha, você deve saber disso.

— E fico lisonjeada em ter me escolhido, só que não tenho culpa de seus arrependimentos, não aceito ser envergonhada.

Os planos iniciais dela era esculachar, se preciso, ate gritar, para que ele entendesse o quanto a tinha deixado para baixo. Mas Lucius parecia sem saber como agir. Estava perdido.

Ele sentou corretamente e passou a mão nos cabelos claros e lisos antes de segurar a mão dela.

— Não vou te envergonhar novamente, desculpa Ciça.

Ela mudou de lugar, ficando ainda mais perto dele. Passou a mão com dedos no rosto dele.

— Tudo bem.

Lucius engoliu seco, a aproximação, era isso. Narcisa estava perto demais, com a mão delicada em seu rosto, mas não foi ele a aproximação.

Ela se aproximou lentamente, era menor que ele e se debruçou levemente nele para alcança-lo.

Ele olhava os lábios vermelhos dela, a ultima visão deles foi à língua dela passando rapidamente. Mas quando Narcisa encostou os lábios nos dele, Lucius segurou sem ombro e a afastou com todo cuidado.

— Lucius! — ela disse com indignação. Afinal era a segunda vez que ele evitava o beijo deles.

— Você não vai querer começar isso Narcisa, não mesmo. — ele disse.

— Você é um idiota!

— Me respeite. E então não aceita ser dispensada? Quanta humildade.

— Esta me rejeitando!

— Não, estou te protegendo. Não sou de ficar dando beijinhos por ai, comigo as coisas são mais a fundo e você não vai querer saber.

— Não mesmo! — ela respondeu com raiva.

— Por hora. Afinal depois você não vai ter escolha, vai conhecer aonde meus beijos levam, querendo ou não.

Ela olhou para o lado, envergonhada da proporção do assunto.

— Somos namorados, ou algo do tipo. — ela disse.

— Certo, e estou saindo com você, como namorado. Você esta andando com meus amigos, porque é minha namorada.

— Não. Eu já andava com os mesmo amigos!

— Então é beijo? Tudo gira em torno disso? É beijo que você quer?

Ela ficou rubra de tanto constrangimento.

— NÃO, Lucius pare de rir, pare de fazer piada comigo.

— Ok, parei. Juro. Ai Ciça, não me dê esses tapinhas!

— Dói né?

— Não, mas amarrota minha roupa. Ai para, Merlin que mão pesada.

Ele disse curvando sobre ela e segurando o braço fino, enquanto ria. Narcisa também ria, afinal, Lucius tinha sim senso de humor.

A loira aproveitou o momento e com a mão livre, segurou o pescoço de Lucius, fazendo os lábios se encostarem.

Ele que tinha sido pego de surpresa ficou sem reação, mas quando a loira fechou os olhos e moveu a boca sobre a dele. Lucius deu uma mordida de leve nos lábios dela antes de beijá-la.

Narcisa tinha um beijo calmo, quase como se ainda mal soubesse o que fazia. Mas era húmido e doce.

Com um suspiro, Lucius terminou o contato.

Para sua surpresa, tinha gostado. Do beijo, da atitude errada da moça, queria mais. E a loira mantinha um sorriso presunçoso.

— Aprenda, consigo tudo o que quero. — ela disse. Ele deu um sorriso malicioso.

— E aprenda também, eu consigo tudo que quero, e se fosse você, ficaria preocupada agora.

E ela ficou. Depois se sentar direito, ficou um pouco sem graça da atitude atirada que teve.

— Me leve embora Lucius, esta ficando muito tarde.

— Ok, vamos.

Seguiram então juntos ate a sala dos Malfoy, onde aparataram no portão da enorme casa vitoriana da família Black, mas não na famosa casa de Walburga e sim na de Cygnus e Druella.

— Tchau Lucius.

— Ciao Narcisa. — ele disse sumindo num barulho oco.

Ninguém se encontrava pela casa, apenas alguns elfos apareciam. A loira foi para seu quarto e após se trocar deitou na cama.

Lembrou-se do beijo que tinha trocado com Lucius, e de como ele podia ter senso de humor. Sentia seu coração dando pulos, e sua barriga gelava.

Ela sabia o que vinha a seguir, teve esses sintomas com Tom, pelo menos começou a sentir e se afastou, sabia que não podia passar a se apaixonar por Tom, mas Lucius era diferente, eles iam se casar.

Suspirou e relembrou pelo menos mais quatro vezes o beijo e sorrisos trocados, antes de finalmente dormir.

Lucius também pensou na loira antes de dormir, mas de uma forma um pouco diferente. Da forma que um garoto pensa numa garota na solidão de seu banheiro... No fim, em seus pensamentos, a loira era boa.

E após relaxar, o rapaz dormiu tranquilo sem hora para acordar.

Ao contrario de Lucius, a noite de Narcisa não foi calma, e sim turbulenta. Sonhos estranhos, pesadelos terríveis. Ao acordar cansada e dolorida, tinha certeza que algo ruim estava para acontecer.


	6. Chapter 6

— Eu preciso que vá ate o centro de Londres, existem pessoas com pendencias a causa. — a voz maléfica começou a dizer.

— Sim lorde das trevas.

— Vamos Rodolfo? — Bellatrix se apressou a dizer, pronta para cumprir a missão e impressionar seu chefe, o mais rápido possível.

— Não, Rabastan e Bartô vão com Rodolfo, você fica Bela, preciso se seus serviços para outra coisa.

Rabastan e Bartolomeu logo se colocaram ao lado de Rodolfo e pegaram as coordenadas da localização e serviço. Os dois eram os mais jovens comensais da morte, tinham conseguido tal titulo devido à dedicação ao lorde.

Assim que saíram e os outros servos se dispersaram, Bela se viu sozinha com Lorde Voldemort.

— Ah Bela, tão amarga... — ele murmurou.

— Apernas da forma necessária. — o homem sorriu.

— Sei seus pensamentos Bellatrix, não todos, mas os relacionados a mim sim. E juro que se seu marido soubesse...

A morena não era mais uma garotinha, mas se enrubesceu ao ser descoberta, principalmente se ele descobriu pensamentos tão íntimos.

— Esta me ameaçando meu lorde?

Ele riu ainda mais e colocou sua varinha de lado, antes de se aproximar dela.

— Bela, Bela... Já pensou que podemos ter vontades em comum? — disse apertando de leve o ombro dela.

Bellatrix engoliu seco e o encarou.

— Senhor?

— Disse que podemos ter desejos em comum, podemos querer a mesma coisa.

— O senhor me _deseja_?

— Nunca me casarei, não seria capaz de tal atrocidade, mas sim, dificilmente um homem olharia para alguém como você sem deseja-la.

Bela sentiu um calor diferente a consumir, esse calor se intensificou quando Voldemort se aproximava, e explodiu nela no momento em que ele a beijou.

As mãos dele eram pesadas, comparando com as de Rodolfo, e sua voz amarga murmurava enquanto a beijava e tocava.

— Meu lorde ninguém pode saber... — disse como ultimo pensamento coerente.

— Ninguém saberá.

Ele não queria seu nome associado a mulheres, muito menos as casadas.

Bellatrix o venerava, ele viu em sua mente. Ela sentia sentimentos por ele, provavelmente era a única fraqueza que a mulher possuía, já que estava n o top de melhores servos dele.

Ela também era gostosa e bonita, sombria, magica.

Então ele resolveu recompensá-la.

E ainda ganharia com isso.

Nem Rodolfo, o marido traído. Nem ninguém poderia de fato saber, era um segredo quente e sensual que pertencia apenas a Bela e Voldemort.

Assim que Andromeda acordou, sentia-se amada e relaxada.

Estava deitada no tapete do quarto de Ted, enrolada em muitas cobertas e abraçada com seu namorado. Estavam também nus, e isso trouxe lembranças claras da noite passada.

Quando Ted a levou com carinho ate seu quarto, quando se livraram de suas roupas e se beijaram sem medo.

Lembrava que as mãos dele tremiam, e o ouvi admitir ser também sua primeira vez.

Era tudo tão completo, tão lindo que ela sentia vontade de chorar de emoção.

Não conseguia se arrepender de nada, Ted era a pessoa mais carinhosa do mundo, e com certeza uma das que mais a amava.

Queria apenas voltar no tempo e repetir o momento que passaram uma e duas vezes. Ela nunca o esqueceria, o amaria enquanto vivesse, mesmo que casasse com outro, Ted Tonks sempre seria o único homem de sua vida.

Ela levantou com calma e se vestiu, deixou um bilhete e saiu do quarto, se deparando com um casal de idosos na sala.

— Oi, você deve ser a amiga de Ted. — a mulher disse sorrindo.

— Eu... Sou.

— É uma pena que trabalhamos essa noite, espero que o Theodore tenha te tratado bem. — o senhor disse.

Os dois transmitiam tanto carisma que Andromeda não estava acostumada.

— Foi tudo bem, mas tenho que ir.

— Já? Não, fique para o almoço.

— Não posso, meus pais...

— Podemos te levar para casa depois e conversamos com seus pais, ele não...

— NÃO! Desculpe, mas não podem me levar, eu realmente tenho que ir, desculpe e obrigado por tudo.

A menina disse saindo, mas ouviu a voz da mãe de Ted quando a porta se fechou "ela nem experimentou minha torta de ameixa".

Ted acordou quando Andromeda levantou, ele não acreditava que ela sairia sem acordá-lo, não seria capaz. Mas ela o fez.

Saiu do quarto, e enquanto ele se vestia, escutava ela desvencilhando de sua família.

O rapaz imaginou a família levando Andromeda ate sua casa, de carro. E gargalhou.

A família Black provavelmente estuporaria tudo pela frente!

Ted precisava falar com Andromeda, urgente.

O que eles tinham vivenciado não podia terminar. Ele nunca a liberaria, nunca aceitaria ficar sem sua amada, ainda mais depois do que passaram juntos.

Andromeda não iria se casar com outro, ia ficar com ele. E isso custaria o que tivesse de custar.

— Ei, tudo bem? Chegou cedo. — Narcisa disse quando a irmã passou correndo por ela.

— É. — a morena respondeu entrando em seu quarto.

A loira resolveu tomar seu café da manha e alguma poção para essa dor de cabeça tão grande que lhe afligia.

Imaginava que podia ser algo ligado a sua regra, já que uma forte cólica também tomava seu corpo.

Depois conversaria com Andromeda.

Após o almoço, Cygnus fio para o ministério e Druella ate o Beco Diagonal comprar o que faltava de material. Narcisa correu para o quarto de sua irmã, que não tinha almoçado com a família.

— Andy, Andy, preciso te contar como foi ontem!

A loira disse sentando na cama que a irmã estava encolhida e falando sem parar para respirar.

— Dai Lucius estava todo estranho e nervosinho, achei que era porque todo mundo, TODO MUNDO estava falando de nós dois, acredita? Dai nós fomos para mansão, ele me explicou que era estranho estar num relacionamento serio, ele acha nosso relacionamento serio! E nos beijamos, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

— AI NARCISA! — a morena gritou quando a irmã tacou-lhe um travesseiro.

— Você não ouviu nada do que eu disse? Aonde esta essa cabeça?

— Estou preocupada com o ultimo ano escolar. — mentiu.

— Andy primeiro: falta uma semana para começar as aulas. Segundo: você mente pessimamente.

— Não quero falar sobre nada!

— Falar resolve.

— Não, é coisa minha.

— Não é sobre aquele garoto colorido não né?

— Que-que-quem? O Ted? NÃO, claro que não.

— Menos mal. Mas vou repetir a melhor parte, eu e Lucius Malfoy nos beijamos.

— Eca!

— Ei, não fale assim chata!

— Sabe que não sou tiete do Malfoy, tenho medo dele te fazer sofrer.

— Ele não faria, nosso casamento esta sendo arranjado.

— Lucius não respeita nenhuma mulher, e o fato do casamento entre vocês esta sendo arranjado não muda isso. Se fosse você, não ficava indo sozinha na mansão dos Malfoy com ele.

— Não seja quadrada, estávamos lá sozinhos e demos mal um beijo.

— Estou te avisando para ter cuidado, Lucius é persuasivo e não aceita um não como resposta.

— E como sabe de tudo isso? Por acaso passou também pela mão dele? — a loira perguntou com raiva e temendo a resposta.

— Não. E se eu algum dia tivesse ficado com ele você saberia. Mas ele é tão seu quanto de toda população bruxa. Lucius deve ter ficado com quase todas as meninas da minha turma e não estou exagerando, ele parece curtir uma menina mais velha.

— Droga Ciça, eu não podia te desanimar assim, mas não vou te enganar.

— Tudo bem Andromeda, sempre soube que Lucius não era santo.

— Mas vocês vão se casar e você é a única que pode exigir qualquer mudança, Narcisa você nasceu para comandar, nunca se esqueça.

— Com Lucius isso não vai dar certo, sabe que às vezes acho que somos parecidos!

— Porque são. Mas não acredito que Narcisa Black esteja desistindo sem tentar. Você tem as armas, é a mulher, e pode fazer Lucius cair aos seus pés.

— Não sei...

— Sei que pode. — e a loira riu da confiança que sua irmã transmitia.

E Lucius agora ia conhecer o que fazia os Black serem tão temidos e únicos. Narcisa ia mudar o tabuleiro, para o jogo seguir em outra dimensão. Na sua dimensão.

...

No dia primeiro de Setembro, Andromeda estava na estação com Narcisa, as duas por si só chamavam atenção.

Mas agora com esse possível relacionamento entre Narcisa e Lucius, todos só tinham olhos para as duas.

— Olhe Sirius chegou. — disse Andromeda ignorando os espectadores.

— Ah olhe Regulo, o pobrezinho deve estar com medo.

— Já pensou se ele entra na Grifinoria? — Andromeda perguntou rindo, imaginando sua tia doida em casa.

— Não ria, isso é uma vergonha, provavelmente tia Walburga esta pagando penitencia e duvido que Reg vá para Grifinoria.

Na verdade Narcisa temia, depois que Sirius foi para Grifinoria tudo mudou.

Ao ver Sirius indo para o lado de seus amiguinhos insuportáveis, Narcisa foi até o local e pegou Regulo, levaria o primo para seu grupo, e Severo com certeza agradeceria o fato de não ser taxado como o mais jovem do grupo.

A loira entrou no trem e avistou seu novo amigo na porta de um vagão.

— Lucius Malfoy hein? — o menino perguntou provocando.

— Ah ate você Sev?

— Bom, é a conversa que rola.

— A gente esta junto, de algum jeito.

— E esse? — apontou para o menino que lhe dava a mão.

Narcisa puxou o primo.

— É Regulo, meu primo.

— Ah o primeiro ano...

— Por que todos ficam sempre prepotentes com relação aos primeiristas quando passam para o próximo ano?

— Porque se acham mais fodões por estar no segundo ano, mas se esquecem de que falta muito para se destacarem, como eu, e chegar ao sexto ano. — Walden Macnair disse se aproximando deles no corredor.

— Ei Macnair. — a loira disse quando ele a cumprimentou. Narcisa percebeu Lucius atrás dela.

— Vamos ficar nesse vagão mesmo? — Sev perguntou, entrando no local com Macnair.

— Vai Reg, entre. — ela disse ficando um tempo na porta. — Ei Lucius.

Ele deu um sorriso rápido antes de passar o braço em sua cintura e dar um beijo em seu cabelo. Lucius também a guiou ate dentro do vagão, onde a soltou. Ela sabia que ele estava fazendo uma cena, pois provavelmente tinham vários curiosos sobre eles.

A intenção de Lucius era alimentar a fofoquinha que os dois estavam juntos, afinal, era verdade, não que ele gostasse de estar com uma só mulher, mas tinha que casar e Narcisa era a pessoa para o cargo.

Regulo logo interagiu com os conhecidos, Augustus Rookwood andava no mesmo grupo, mas não conversava com Narcisa. Não que ela fizesse questão, mas ele deixava claro o desgosto referente a ela.

Com Lucius ele conversava, mas o loira sabia que o outro estava sendo falso e provavelmente armava algo.

Para alegria de Narcisa, Regulo foi para Sonserina. Deixando claro que o fato de Sirius ter sido enviado a Grifinoria foi um erro que nunca mais aconteceria com um Black.

No outro dia durante o almoço, cartas chegavam para os novatos, Walburga mandou uma carta para Regulo também, mas ao ler, o menino saiu da mesa sem se quer começar a comer.

Severo que estava sentado perto dele, estendeu o papel para Narcisa.

Narcisa leu a carta pequena e cruel.

— Tia Walburga não sabe como foi agraciada tendo dois filhos e desmorona a própria família. — disse com tristeza.

A carta não parabenizava Regulo e sim o colocava para baixo, deixando claro que era de obrigação do menino estar ali.

Aquilo mexeu com Narcisa. Sempre quis ser mãe, seria o ápice de suas conquistas e tinha medo que se tornasse tão fria e dolorosa.

Jurou com todas as forças, enquanto andava pelos corredores do castelo, que nunca seria má com seu filho. E nem permitiria que o tratassem mal.

Um mês se passou depressa, Regulo após o ocorrido no primeiro dia de aula com sua mãe, logo se encontrou no grupo.

Narcisa sentia a pressão do quinto ano logo de inicio, e evitou responder qualquer pergunta referente ao seu relacionamento com Lucius.

Lucius mal via a loira, se esbarram em alguns momentos, devido sua posição e monitor, mas não trocavam palavras.

Ele também estava saindo com Laura Vult, uma menina tímida que estava no ultimo ano. Ele conseguiu que ela mantivesse em segredo, já que prometeu ser discreto.

O baile do dia das bruxas se aproximava, e seria uma festa preto e branco. Todos gostavam muito desse tema.

Então, Lucius e viu numa cruzada enquanto se atracava aos beijos com Laura certa noite.

— Malfoy, como vamos fazer no baile?

— Como assim "fazer"?

— Estamos nos encontrando há vários dias, pensei que podíamos ir juntos.

— Laura sabe que não. Vou com a Black.

— Que droga Lucius! Vocês mal se olham e ainda vai leva-la ao baile...

— Sabe que isso é coisa de famílias, o pai dela exigiu essa união futura. — ele mentiu.

Na verdade, foi a historia que contou a Laura dias atrás...

_"Sabe você é muito bonita para andar sozinha há essa hora"._

_"Não tenho medo, acho que achei um protetor"._

_"Se esta falando de mim, acho bom rever os pensamentos. Estou mais para perigoso do que para protetor"._

_"E ainda esta comprometido"._

_"Isso nós podemos resolver, se você mantiver essa boquinha fechada, ou melhor, ocupada"._

_"E como exatamente minha boca poderia se ocupar?"_.

Lucius sorriu malicioso, essa era das dele. Sem constrangimento, sem receio.

Foi fácil assim. E Laura usava com destreza sua boca de varias formas e em vários locais.

— Aquela sem sal! — Lucius deu ombros. Se tinha algo que Narcisa não era, definitivamente era sem sal.

— Mas o baile esta fora de questão.

No outro dia, Narcisa foi avisada durante a aula de defesa contra as artes das trevas, que Andromeda estava na enfermaria, tinha passado mal.

A menina foi dispensada da aula e seguiu para o local.

Sua irmã estava sentada na maca.

— Andy o que aconteceu?

— Não sei, fiquei tonta e desmaiei, me trouxeram para aqui, comi algo e estou descansando.

— Tomou café da manha hoje?

— Não muito. Estava enjoada. E o enjoo piorou quando escutei uma fofoca na sala de aula.

— Que tipo de fofoca? — a loira perguntou sentando com Andromeda na maca.

— Do tipo que o namorado da sua irmã esta pegando uma de suas colegas de classe.

...

— O QUE?

— Isso mesmo, eu te avisei Ciça, e olha que estamos nos primeiros meses de aula.

— Já pensou que isso pode ser mentira?

— NÃO. Não, não, não, não vá querer defender Lucius. Não ele. Eu ouvi conversa dos outros, fiquei de butuca na conversa de Laura e Berenice. Laura foi explicita em contar que esta com Lucius.

— Sabe que elas podem estar inventando isso só para você escutar.

— O pior cego é aquele que não vê.

— Ei, não precisa ficar nervosa, já esta passando mal. Vou resolver isso.

— Vai dar um brigueiro no Malfoy? Prometa-me!

— Andy!

— Ele não pode te fazer de boba, você não merece.

Assim que Andromeda foi liberada, as duas seguiram ate o salão principal e ficaram conversando banalidades ate a hora do jantar.

Hora também que o local ficou cheio, Narcisa encarou sua rival. Era uma mosca morta de cabelos escuros e sujos, meio cheinha, com olhos claros.

Não que fosse feia, mas nesse momento Narcisa a achou insuportável.

Só que sua ira estava destinada a outra pessoa.

Varias pessoas se dispersava com o fim do período, Narcisa se levantou e passou por Lucius.

— Quero falar com você hoje, daqui à uma hora na sala dos fundos do corredor da masmorra. — e saiu.

Uma hora depois Lucius já estava na sala fria e escura, perguntando a todo instante por que estava se sujeitando a isso.

Ele podia nem ter aparecido, e Narcisa se quisesse, que conversasse com ele depois.

Mas foi algo no tom dela que o fez estar ali.

Quando a porta foi aberta, Narcisa entrou com uma classe que somente ela tinha, não vestia mais uniforme. Usava uma espécie de roupa de frio vinho, mas não a deixava feia. Isso seria impossível.

— Você queria falar comigo?

— Laura Vult te lembra de algo? — Lucius ficou assustado em ter sido descoberto tão rapidamente. Mas logo seu rosto era uma mascara de indiferença.

— Não.

— Pois a mim lembra. Lembra como você é um safado, sem vergonha!

— Que gracinha.

— Deixa de ironias Lucius, você prometeu que não ia me fazer de idiota assim.

— Mas não me lembro de ter prometido abstinência.

— Aqui na escola não vai funcionar seus encontros. A conversa rola, _eu_ já estou sabendo sobre você e essazinha.

— Olha, não sei o que fazer.

— Quer saber? Foda-se! Quero distancia de você Malfoy, juro. E aproveita para convidar sua colega para ir ao baile do dia das bruxas com você.

— Como assim? Do que esta falando? — perguntou, nunca tinha visto a loira tão nervosa e com um palavreado baixo.

— Estou falando que nem eu, nem você esta querendo essa união, mas ela terá de acontecer. Só que enquanto isso, não precisamos fingir que nos suportamos.

— Narcisa calma...

Mas a loira saiu dali.

Claro que sentia um gosto amargo da traição, Lucius não tinha lhe prometido fidelidade, pelo contrario, mas mesmo assim, não era um sentimento bom estar sendo passada para trás.

Ela aproveitou para colocar seu plano em ação, e a primeira parte já estava feita: fingir que não se importava com Lucius, ou com os dois.

Homens infelizmente não sabem dar valor, apenas quando perdem, então, que fizesse efeito.

Lucius tentou procurar a loira mais algumas vezes, em vão. Ela o evitava claramente, e por fim, ficou sabendo que Tom Scamander levaria sua futura noiva para o baile do dia das bruxas.

Narcisa estava radiante, recebeu vários convites para o baile, mesmo todos sabendo que ela e Lucius tinham "algo", arriscavam a convidá-la.

Os mais exóticos foram de Remo Lupin, um carinha que parecia estar doente o tempo todo, e andava com Sirius.

Desse convite a loira riu. Será que o esquisito achava mesmo que ela poderia ir com alguém tão mais novo?

O outro convite foi de Tom. Narcisa pensava que o menino não a queria ver pintada a ouro, devido ao fato de todos saberem sobre Lucius e ela.

Mas ele foi ate ela, e convidou. Então, ela aceitou.

Narcisa e Tom tinham algo em comum, e se davam muito bem.

No dia do baile ela resolveu ousar.

Estava num vestido de alça e com longo decote nos seios. Aproveitou o fato que Andromeda lhe ensinou um feitiço para deixar os seios levemente maiores e gostou do resultado.

— Meu Merlin o feitiço ficou ótimo em você! — sua irmã disse ao ver o resultado entre o decote da loira.

— Ficou num é? Nossa, acho que vou querer eles sempre assim.

— Ai Ciça só você. — disse rindo. E deitando na cama.

— E por que você não esta pronta?

— Não vou.

— COMO ASSIM?

— Não vou, não quero.

— Andy eu duvido que não tenha recebido convites.

— Recebi, mas recusei a todos.

— Por que Andy? Ah... Por causa dele né?

— Dele quem?

— Você sabe. A ralé.

Andromeda fez uma careta.

Narcisa saiu do quarto da irmã. Passou pelo salão da Sonserina sem olhar ninguém, nem mesmo Lucius e seus amigos, que fizeram questão de provocar o loiro por estar sendo tão "liberal" com a futura parceira.

Assim que saiu da masmorra, Narcisa encontrou Tom. E puxando o rapaz foi fazer algo impensado, o que era difícil de acontecer, já que a mesma sempre maquinava nos mínimos detalhes seus planos.

Quando uma parte estava pronta, voltou para o quarto de Andromeda e viu a irmã deitada de bruços na cama.

— Eu juro por todo ouro do Gringotes que vou me arrepender, eu juro. Mas acho bom se arrumar, Ted Tonks esta te esperando lá fora.

— O QUE?

— Sei que recusou todos os convites porque queria ir com ele Andy, mas é seu ultimo ano e fazer algumas "coisas erradas" faz parte.

— Você foi ate o Ted?

— Fui e mandei ele te esperar para saírem juntos.

Os olhos de Andromeda encheram de lagrimas, lagrimas de alegria.

— Mas disse para vocês... Desviarem o caminho. Ah Andromeda, não apareça em publico com ele, vão curtir, e que ninguém veja.

— Ciça...

— E tem mais. Se forem pegos, se alguém vir. Se qualquer pessoa fica sabendo... Não quero meu precioso nome vinculado a coisas tão baixas.

— Ninguém vai saber, e se descobrirem, limpo para seu lado.

A loira empinou o nariz.

— Acho bom. E volto a dizer, juro que vou me arrepender... E antes que já me arrependa, saia desse quarto e vai encontrar seu mendigo.

Andromeda ignorou o mendigo e deu um abraço antes de sair correndo do quarto.

— Obrigado Ciça.

Disse antes de a porta fechar. Ela nem se arrumou para baile, não era necessário, Ted e Andromeda não poderiam ser vistos frente toda escola.

Narcisa sentia que não tinha feito à coisa certa.

Mas era sua irmã. Andromeda por algum motivo tinha se afeiçoado muito por esse nascido trouxa. E que mal teria? Somente ela e Tom, além do próprio Ted e Andromeda, sabiam disso.

Então, com a consciência um pouco mais tranquila, voltou para o salão principal com seu par.

...

O baile foi aquele clichê de sempre, no fim, estava no corredor da masmorra conversando banalidades com Tom.

— Sabe, é uma pena esse lance entre você e Lucius. — disse tocando no assunto do casal pela primeira vez.

— Bom... É.

— Com ele não da para competir, você sabe. Mas fico feliz que tenha participado da sua vida Narcisa.

Ele falava num tom mais serio, como se estivessem se despedindo. Ela entendeu. Afinal, quando Lucius resolvesse anunciar noivado ou coisa do tipo, todo relacionamento que Narcisa tivesse tido antes teria de ser apagado. Para sempre.

— Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa Tom, merece tudo de bom.

— Você que é maravilhosa, sabe, aquilo de mais cedo, sobre sua irmã e o... "T". Foi algo muito bonito.

— Ela merece, vai se formar e se casar com um homem que não conhece, pelo menos terá aproveitado um pouco com alguma paixonite. Independente de quem é a paixonite.

— Uma das atitudes mais nobres que já vi ate hoje. Você abriu mão de seus dogmas para que sua irmã fosse feliz pelo menos por algumas horas.

Ela concordou.

— Você é perfeita e sempre terei orgulho de ter tido uma chance contigo... — murmurou se aproximando dela.

Narcisa suspirou com a proximidade. Mas antes que qualquer coisa acontecesse, tudo desandou.

— Thomas Scamander, se não quiser ganhar uns serviços extras para fazer no castelo. Acho bom ir direto para seu salão comunal, ou para sua cama. Afinal, é onde crianças deveriam estar.

Tom fez uma careta e deu um beijo no rosto de Narcisa, antes de passar por Lucius e seguir para torre da Corvinal.

Narcisa já se virava para falar a senha, quando Lucius segurou o braço dela a puxando ate a sala no fim do corredor, sala essa que eles tinham conversado dias antes.

— O que foi? Esta ficando doido? — disse puxando seu braço.

— Estou te protegendo das línguas afiadas. O que você quer? Já não basta ficar agindo feito uma qualquer...

— FEITO UMA QUALQUER?

— Exato.

— Lucius você precisa se tratar, serio.

— Ok já não basta ter ido ao baile com outro, precisa ficar aos beijos? — Narcisa prendeu o riso, tudo estava caminhando para onde ela queria.

— Já tinha avisado que não precisamos agir feito um casal, e não estava beijando ninguém.

— Por pouco, você tem um compromisso comigo, beijos ou qualquer coisa do tipo com outros esta fora de questão.

— Mas você pode? Viu como é ruim?

— Não vamos entrar nesse assunto de novo. Você me deixou com cara de palhaço.

— Que gracinha. — a loira disse com ironia, mexendo num colar que usava.

Lucius olhou para sua mão, o colar. E o vestido branco super decotado. Automaticamente seus olhos desceram para o corpo esbelto. E voltou para os seios.

— E não quero que use mais esse vestido.

— Mas como ousa? Nunca obedeceria algo assim.

— Ah, mas acho bom você obedecer, desde já.

— É só um vestido.

— Um vestido provocante.

— É apenas um vestido. Seu olhar que vê maldade em tudo.

— Meu olho ver o que você mostra, e nesse caso esta mostrando demais. Não é de se admirar que aquele pirralho estava ofegante para cima de você.

— Da mesma forma que você esta agora? — Lucius deu uma risada sarcástica.

— Para me deixar ofegante teria de estar nua, cavalgando no meu colo.

Narcisa engoliu seco e deu um passo para trás. Seu rosto queimava quando o assunto era esse. Mas dessa vez, ou seria pelo jeito que ele falou, seu corpo formigava e estava meio dormente.

— O que? Ficou sem respostinha para isso?

— Você é tão baixo Malfoy.

— Apenas esqueci que você é daquelas que com uns beijinhos fica toda molhada.

— LUCIUS!

— Falei alguma mentira?

— Você... Você... Respeita-me!

Ele deu alguns passos ate ficar perto dela, se movia feito uma serpente astuta, e a pegou se surpresa quando passou o braço em sua cintura.

— Me solta.

— Ei vai com calma, pare de se debater que te solto.

A loira prontamente parou. Lucius usava um perfume forte e gostoso, muito mais cheiroso que Tom.

E Lucius também era quente, alguns graus a mais do que o ar.

Além de tudo, ele não era confiável. Ela parou, mas Lucius não só a abraçou com mais força, com a beijou.

Narcisa tentou se esquivar, mas foi inútil.

Primeiro por ele ser maior e bem mais forte. E segundo, porque ela simplesmente não queria.

Sabia como Lucius beijava bem, ele se movia com calma, sua língua era lenta e úmida, e ela sentia o corpo pulsar.

Ele não mentira mesmo. Uns beijos dele era capaz de deixa-la molhada. Mas nunca admitiria isso em voz alta.

Ele chupou sua língua, fazendo-a arfar.

Era incrível como conseguia saber tanto. Como fazia isso tão bem.

Lucius parou o beijo e passou o nariz no dela, Narcisa o empurrou ate que ele encostasse a uma parede, e voltou a beijá-lo.

Os beijos foram ficando quentes, Lucius passou a beijar o pescoço da loira, mas parou abruptamente.

— Não faz esse som novamente.

— Que som?

— Aquele som, tenta não gemer.

— Ei, não estou gemendo! — ela disse tentando sair do abraço dele. Coisa impossível.

— Esta gemendo, às vezes. É uma delicia de se ouvir, mas só me deixa mais_empolgado_...

— Chega, esta tarde Lucius. — disse saindo de perto dele.

— Ah não, vamos ficar mais.

— Não. Por hoje esta bom. Boa noite Malfoy.

Ela disse saindo quase correndo dali, Lucius mexia com seu corpo, mas não o bastante para tira-lhe a sanidade.

E Lucius tinha uma nova meta: ter Narcisa.

Agora era como se dependesse disso, ele a queria demais. Seu membro doía ao lembrar-se dela, não descansaria ate que descobrisse como era estar dentro daquele corpo.


End file.
